Can You save me?
by Vindictive John Dark Fantasy
Summary: John Cena made many mistakes in his past and tries to make up for it in his future by not caring who he sleeps with but does that really solve problem being lonely. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

**Title: Can You save me? **

**Author: Sadistically arousing RKO JC WB**

**Summary : John Cena made many mistakes in his past and tries to make up for it in his future by not caring who he sleeps with but does that really solve problem being lonely. **

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing of the WWE!**

**A/N : this is a WWE story with all the roster from 2009 - 2012 are all in this story ENJOY**

**Oh and consists of rape, language, attempt suicide, lots of slash sex, and humor, abuse, John POV all the story.**

{JOHN CENA POV}

Tonight was going to be fun there I was sitting on a stool watching all the gay men dancing and stripping at this gay bar/night club I dought anyone remembers the name of Alex Riley and Miz took all of the men WWE co workers to celebrate there one year anniversary of dating I didn't think it was all that necessary specially if your just dating

But what do I know? I hate dating or any relationships.

And it's not that I don't believe in dating I just don't see the point I just like the sex and get out that's my thing and yes you would probably call me a whore for it but hey not everyone's perfect. I look over to see a bunch of want to be body builders staring me down licking there lips thinking I would get turned on by a bunch of nobody's just because they have a great body's oh boy don't I have them fooled.

I turned in my stool to get the bartenders attention for a refill of my margarita and that's when I felt a hand on my back traveling lower till it gropes my ass and I really didn't know how to feel about this if I should be turned on by the guys boldness or pissed by the guy thinking I'm that open and willing for anything that comes my way. So I just take a deep breath and turn to see someone I didn't expect Wade Barrett.

Wade and I haven't talked in years since the Nexus died in 2010 and I wasn't his sex slave well more just regular slave on screen in front of the WWE universe but behind closed doors I gave Wade so much head my mouth felt raw and my ass felt sore for weeks but it was fun and Wade was an animal in bed I won't deny that.

"Can I help you Wade?" I said with a knowing smirk I knew what he wanted I was just going to play it out dumb. "Oh I know you can help me in many ways" Wade purred as he grabs my hand and presses it against his growing boulge in his jeans I couldn't resist to squeeze making Wade groaned in pleasure.

"Let's see what we have here?" I say as I push my hand harder "it feels like someone's happy to feel me" I say with a smirk and it was returned when Wade moves in close to my ear seductively "extremely happy" Wade whispers "well then come get me if you can" I say as I remove my hand from his clothed crotch. I walk out the door of the club as Wade follows right behind.

Both of them unaware of the jealous eyes following them out the door.

Wade and I finally stumbled through my hotel room ripping off clothes feeling of eating each other up as Wade pushed me against the wall and used his weight to pin me there painting heavily My heart was racing from being so close to Wade's body and the wall. I couldn't stop myself I latched on to Wade's lips, shoving my tongue straight into his mouth, seeking out the warm cavern God It felt good to be at Wades mercy again.

I bit his lower lip and drug it towards me making Wade moan it painful pleasure. "Well I better say something before anything more intimate happens while I'm here" Wade and I jump apart as we look over towards the bed to see Dwayne {The Rock} Johnson sitting with A huge smirk "How the hell did you get into my room?" I asked aggravated I got interrupted from having wild sex with Wade.

"Oh you know I'm Dwayne and I can do anything specially sweet talk the front desk into giving me a room number and a key card" Dwayne replied cocky I wanted to slap that smirk from Dwayne's face I looked over at Wade and could see he looked unfazed that Dwayne was in the room at all and was starring straight at me with hungry eyes and his Cock was going purple with need to release.

"Will you leave Dwayne I'm kind of busy we can talk in the morning before I leave" I say waving my hand in dismissal for Dwayne to leave "Oh No John I think I'm going to stay and join" Dwayne says pulling his clothes off coming towards Wade and I Wade grabbed me and thrusted me onto the bed on my back.

Dwayne and Wade climbed on either side of me and Wade laid down while Dwayne stroked my hip softly I sat up between the naked men looking over at Wade "Suck his cock John I know you want to look at that juicy big cock go on" It was like I was being hypnotized I did exactly what Dwayne said and took all of wade down in one go.

OH MY GOD! He is good at giving head I heard Wade shout and rewarded him with a hmmm to send delicious vibrations up his cock for more pleasure. Dwayne watched as Wade bucked up and tried to thrust into my mouth. He knew how talented that mouth was and he couldn't help his eyes straying to john's ass, which was raised, contracting and relaxing with every move he made. Dwayne unconsciously found himself rubbing his throbbing cock as he visualized it deep inside John's ass, being squeezed by those tight muscles.

Wade bucked and writhed as John's mouth attacked him fiercely, making him groan in pleasure as the tongue teased him and the lips enveloped him. Dwayne could sit back and watch no more. He crawled to John and traced his finger down the deep clean crack. He licked his finger and pushed it inside John who clamped down on it.

"Mmm!" John hummed around Wade's sensitized cock as Dwayne angled his finger in a way that lightly brushed on John's prostate. Dwayne pushed another finger in, both fingers fucking John's hole long for moments, loving how John responded by moaning into Wade's length and gripping the fingers.

He removed his fingers from inside John and replaced them with his tongue and was rewarded with a long moan by John. John released Wade's cock and planted himself on his hands and knees to concentrate on what Dwayne was doing to him and Wade grabbed that chance and slid under John's head first, and put John's leaking cock into his mouth.

"Oh fuck! Guys,oh!" John moaned aloud as he was pleasured from both angles. Wade sucked John as he stroked his cock in quick short movements. Dwayne was no different as he licked John's ass while fisting himself. John could not take it anymore. "Get inside me Dwayne. I need you right now!"

Dwayne smiled and smeared saliva on his cock and slid inside John until he was home. "Shit!" Dwayne cursed and closed his eyes, throwing his head back as he glided in and out of the slick stretched hole. "Feels so fucking good to be inside you John. God!" Wade was stroking himself faster and faster as Dwayne's moans traveled straight into his dick. John was beyond self control as Dwayne pounded into him and Wade sucked his dick.

"John," he purred and Dwayne smiled knowing what he wanted, pulling out. "Wade, lie on your back facing the headboard." Dwayne ordered. Wade did as he was told and turned into the said angle, his fist still around his throbbing member. John removed Wade hand and put his mouth on his cock. "Fuck yes! you got a mouth on you John." Wade yelled and John smiled as he continued to suck him sloppily. Dwayne had resumed his earlier task of rimming John and John ground his ass on Dwayne's face.

"God!" John said releasing Wades shaft. "Enough! I want it to last." Dwayne ceased the rimming and John moved up in line with Wades crotch and sat on the pink length until his ass was touching Wades lap. "Ah! Fuck!" Wade screamed when the warm wetness engulfed him , aaah he groaned excitedly as John fucked himself on him, both men panting and breathing hard while Dwayne fisted himself as he watched how Wades cock disappeared inside Johns hole. John, with Wade still inside leaned forward towards Wade and turned his head to Dwayne. "Fill me up, Dwayne."

Dwayne started in slowly and then picked up pace, his cock gliding against John's anal wall and Wades' cock. The three men moaned on ecstasy as the sex became wild and erratic. John was sweating profusely, having being sandwiched between the two strong bodies which were moving into his body, giving him insane sensations.

Groans and moans and heavy breathing reverberated through the entire hotel room but none of them cared as they were buried in throes of wild passion. John, being the one on the receiving end could not hold back and he came hard, spilling on Wades abs. and his muscles contracted as the strength of his release overwhelmed him and he clamped down on both men who groaned in immense pleasure as their releases were forced out of them by John's vise like grip. Both Dwayne and Wade came inside John filling him up to the brim then pulled out as they both fell on the bed in a heated mess on either side of John breathing heavily and sweating.

"OH GOD that was Hot but I have to go now" Dwayne said as he got up putting his suite back on and was at the door till he looked over at john "GOSH THAT'S ALL YOU WANTED WAS A GOOD FUCK FROM ME LEAVE FINE THAT'S ALL YOUR EVER GOOD AT ANYWAY!" John shouted through anger as Dwayne walked through the door without a second look.

I look over at Wade laying naked painting still but has a straight face "Get out" Wade looked confused as to how Dwayne leaving had anything to do with him but that's the thing it didn't I just didn't want to see his face anymore "I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT NOW! I screamed for Wade to get the message I wanted to be left alone.

Wade scrambles out of bed and gatherers his things as I hear the door slam shut as I roll over on my side facing away from the door so angry I let Dwayne use me again and I hate when Dwayne uses me like he did so long ago…..

HOPE YOU LIKE MY SECOND STORY I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE COOL TO MAKE ANOTHER STORY IN THE WWE WORLD THIS TIME ENJOY AND GIVE ME REVIEWS


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : SORRY FOR THOSE WHO WERE KIND OF CONFUSED LAST CHAPTER WITH THE WHOLE JOHN'S POV THEN IT CHANGED TO ALL THREE OF THEM I WAS A LITTLE TIRED WHEN I WROTE THAT CHAPTER SO EXSCUSE ME FOR MAKING A MISTAKE I WILL TRY NOT TO DO IT AGAIN SO WHEN JOHN'S DOING SOMETHING I CAN'T SAY I I'LL SAY JOHN AND I'LL SAY I WHEN JOHN'S TALKING ABOUT HIMSELF HOPEFULLY THAT WILL HELP. **

CHAPTER 2

(JOHN'S POV )

"WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS? JUST BECAUSE HE'S THE ROCK DOESN'T MEAN HE CAN GET WHAT HE WANTS FROM ME!" I screamed in my head as I stomped in the arena to go practice my main event match for tonight's show. I was angry and I warn anyone to get on my bad side today and as I walked through My private locker room (John didn't read the sign on the door).

I stopped abruptly right at the doorway and staring straight at me was three men Cody Rhodes naked as the day he was born, Ted Debiase Jr. with black boxers and a tight baby blue t shirt that showed every curve, and of course there leader Randy Orton that was dripping wet in nothing but a towel. I really had no idea what to say at this moment or why these men are in his private locker room naked.

"What are you three doing in MY locker room?" I asked through gritted teeth I wasn't in the mood at the moment for games. Randy was the first to jump the answer "We have to share now with you" Randy exclaimed as he pointed at me with a smirk on his face. I folded my arms trying to look more intimidating "And who said you three could room with me?" Randy walked a little closer till he was inches from me "Dwayne Johnson said."

My heart Jumped when Randy said that God awful name Dwayne put Randy Ted and Cody in a private locker room with me? Oh he's going to get it I thought as I ran out of the locker room and straight to A.J Lee GM's office. I got in there and there he was my worst nightmare Dwayne with his feet on A.J's desk and leaning in his chair with that ridiculous million dollar smile on his face like he was expecting me to come through that door.

"wow John ready for round two already eager are we" Dwayne grabbed my face and smashed our lips together I pushed him off and spat in his face for good measure. I coughed the disgust of Dwayne in my mouth as I turned back to the evil man in front of me to give the deadliest glares I could muster. "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO ROOM ME WITH CODY TED AND RANDY OF ALL PEOPLE!"

Dwayne just shrugs like nothings wrong and I got even more angry that he's pretending like nothings wrong "and wait a minute why are you in A.J's GM office where's A.J?" I ask confused with Dwayne's motives "well sweet John I will tell you why I'm in here" I shivered when he called me sweet John old nightmares/memories trying to break through. Dwayne took a step closer as I took a step back trying to make as much space between him and myself as possible "well it seems Vince McMahon made me the new General Manager of Raw A.J resigned."

My heart stopped as the words General Manager came from his lips that means Dwayne can do anything he wants with me again this can't be happening to me not again I started feeling dizzy and sweaty and weak all of a sudden. I dropped to one knee breathing heavily holding my chest and as I looked up Dwayne was giving me his evil I have dirty plans for you smirk. "John are you alright sweetheart?" Dwayne asked innocently like he didn't know what was happening but he knew it's his fault I'm like this.

And just as I was trying to compose myself Stephanie McMahon comes through the door with a mountain of paperwork I'm guessing for Dwayne to sign for his new position as GM she looks over at me with a sweet beautiful smile "Oh hi John have you come to make Dwayne feel welcomed in his new position back in WWE?" Stephanie had no idea that I hated Dwayne with a passion and would rather see him rot in hell then welcome him anywhere in my life.

So I played pretend and put on my beautiful dimpled smile and shook Dwayne's stretched out hand before I left his office feeling a lot nervous then when I entered.

((RANDY'S POV}}

I walked into the shared locker-room where all the mid cards and not so popular wrestlers changed for there matches I forgot what it felt like to be in a shared locker-room with all the other guys starring at you with envy that your higher up on the favorite list. I always have had my own private locker room since 2008 where I took the show main eventing every night. I will admit its kind of lonely being at the top but I see John Cena doing it all the time without any problems so why can't I?

I look through the showers to find Cody's body wash that he's been complaining about losing since we had to move all of our stuff into Johns private locker room which I'm still perplexed we had to do in the first place but one thing WWE has taught me since becoming a wrestler is you act first ask questions later.

I was just about to leave when I heard John Cena's name come from Justin Gabriel and Wade Barrett's mouth so I stayed low to listen. "Hey Wade did you see John Cena last night? He was all over you when you two left so did you fuck him?" Justin asked a little to excitingly Wade did his famous smirk as he was tying his trunks "Ya I fucked him he was hot as hell too that was until Dwayne joined in and we shared him" Justin's eyes got big as saucers "You mean Dwayne the Rock Johnson helped you fuck John Cena?" "I thought he hated John?" Wade snickered "so did I but he had John begging for more just as much as I did" Justin licked his lips at the thought of the great John Cena begging for more "That sounds really hot John Cena on his back while you and Dwayne pound into him God I wish I was there to have seen it."

I watched a little longer until Wade and Justin walked out for there tag match later tonight that's when I knew the room was clear of any wrestlers I ran out of there and went the catering area where Ted and Cody sat with Evan Bourne, Sin Cara and Rey Mysterio and Kofi Kingston they all were chatting away about there matches tonight when they all looked up at me when I slid in a seat beside Kofi.

"Here Cody I found your body wash beside Mason Ryans clothes were I told you I saw it" I tossed the bottle to him as Cody blushed in embarrassment while hiding his face in Ted's arm I thought it was adorable they were a couple everyone in the back thought Cody and Ted make the perfect couple.

I look over as I hear loud voices from across the catering area to see John Cena, Hunter Helmsley aka {Triple H} and Shawn Michaels in a very heated conversation and I'm really concerned as I see John is crying John never cry's at least I've never seen him cry before if he ever has. Cody Ted and Kofi must have seen my face because they look the direction I did and gasp as they are probably thinking the same thing.

"Wonder what happened to John?" Ted asked the obvious question that made me roll my eyes at his stupidity Kofi leaned in a little "I saw last night at the bar John and Wade left the bar together and I heard from Punk which he has a room beside Johns room they had sex in a hotel room together" Ted and Cody looked at Kofi confused but I knew it was true I heard Wade say it himself but then I got to thinking of also what Wade said that they weren't alone that Dwayne was in there also. "wait! but I thought John hates Wade? Why would he have sex with his enemy?" Cody asked the second most boring and obvious question of the evening.

"Do you think Wade did something to him to make him cry?" Cody asked curiously like a teenager getting the daily gossip which probably was today's gossip I look around and it was confirmed for me that John was the topic of today just like he's always the topic of everyday locker room chatter because being the face of WWE means you always are gossiped about. I saw everyone starring at Johns tear stained face as he was trying to cover the evidence by wiping his face with his long sleeve navy blue button up dress shirt. But the evidence was already seen by many and the co workers that didn't see it will hear about it tonight when its share time.

(JOHNS POV)

I felt so powerless and I'm John Cena everyone knows me as the superman of the WWE even though I hate being called that but I deal with it for my younger WWE Cenation fans. I look around the catering area at everyone starring at my tear stained face and know everyone's wondering what happened to me so bad that I cry so out in the open exposing my male dignity and pride. I wipe my face but I knew the damage has already been done that all the co worker men are going to make fun of me for being a girl so open.

I look up as Hunter and Shawn both grab me and drag me away from everyone else into there DX locker room {Hunter is the COO of WWE and DX partner of Shawn} they set me on there black leather couch as Shawn goes to get me a coffee to calm my nerves. Hunter looks at me nervously fettling with his fingers before he takes a deep breath to answer my earlier question in catering about why Dwayne has come back as GM of the WWE.

"Look John I'm sorry it had to be this way but this decision for Dwayne to come back as GM is out of my hands it was Vince's final decision and you know he rules over me." Hunter said sincerely I look at Hunter with determination "And tell me why the HELL would Vince bring that monster back in the WWE after what he did to me?" I asked as I choked out a sob from the memory trying to resurface. Shawn and Hunter looked back at me with tears threatening to spill from there own eyes.

"I don't know John honest to God I have no idea what is going through that mans mind to bring Dwayne back" I couldn't take it anymore I cried harder then I have ever cried before shaking from the fear that's running through every part of my body thinking of the things Dwayne can do to me now that he has more power over me then just physically.

I feel two dips in the couch on either side of me and I know its Hunter and Shawn I look up sniffling as Hunter takes me in his protective arms rocking me back and fourth as if I were a child. I feel Shawn lay his head in my lap rubbing my legs gently humming a lullaby to calm me down I have never felt so protected in my life except when I'm in there fatherly arms.

"John I swear to you nothing is going to happen to you with Shawn and myself around I won't let Dwayne near you again even if I have to hire security around you 24/7 to guard you I won't let him touch you." Hunter whispered as he kissed my head.

I loved Hunter and Shawn so protective of me but I knew that promise would be broken Dwayne always gets to me he always has and always will…..

**AWWWW HUNTER AND SHAWN ARE LIKE FATHERS TO JOHN CENA BUT**

**WONDER WHAT DWAYNE HAS IN STORE FOR LITTLE JOHNNY AND DOES RANDY HAVE MORE FEELINGS FOR JOHN THEN HES LETTING ON? AND DOES WADE LIKE JOHN MORE THEN HE'S SAYING?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : a Couple of weeks later on A WWE camping trip to build money for the {Don't Be a Bully} bullying campaign.**

JOHN'S POV

I zipped up my last suite case taking a deep shaky breath I was dressed and ready to go on the camping trip. Well at least physically I was ready but mentally and emotionally I was somewhere else entirely in a dark place where only I can feel comforted and safe at the moment.

It took everything in me to agree to this camping trip I really didn't want to go and its not because I'm a sissy and don't like sleeping in sleeping bags in a tent its just I Heard Dwayne is going and I don't want to have to deal with him in the middle of nowhere. But this is for the WWE fans so I took the offer with a fake smile and a nod. Vince McMahon has every WWE superstar going just so he can make a couple hundred bucks for his workers participating I think its stupid he will do anything for a couple hundred dollars.

I grabbed my bags and headed down stairs of my beautiful Tampa home I love this place its like my sanctuary to have time to myself when times get hard much like these days. I grab my wallet, Tylenol and my sleeping bag before I head out the door to my brand new jet black 2012 SUV Velociraptor APV my dad bought me for my birthday months ago.

I load everything in the trunk as I get in and speed off to the airport.

An hour later I got to the airport I gathered my stuff locked my SUV got inside the airport so I could looked around to see if I could spot any of my co workers we just had a WWE show last night and everyone got a hotel room here in Tampa Florida so they didn't have to go all the way home and back. I look around a little more and spotted Hunter, Shawn sitting together at the waiting area on one side and Sheamus, Wade, Justin, Drew and Chris Jericho on the other side waiting.

They all looked engrossed in conversations so I didn't want to bother them and sat by myself with a sports magazine in hand till everyone got here and our plane was called We were headed to St. Louis for our Camping trip which Randy Orton was already there waiting on everyone else to arrive. The COO of the bullying Campaign agreed that we can choose our destination for the camping and they would pay for everything Randy suggested St. Louis and we all just went along with it.

Our plain was called I reached to grab my luggage but it was caught by a pale white hand and knew it was Sheamus he was one of my best friends here in the WWE probably the only other person I could trust other then Hunter and Shawn. I smile politely as I could at him as he grabs my bags along with his motioning for me to follow him on the plane.

Hours later we finally made it to St. Louis as I let go of Sheamus's hand as he held it tightly for my fear of flying. When we landed Sheamus grabbed my bags again as we both got off and into our rental cars that led to the camp ground all the superstars were staying at. Sheamus finally gave me my bags as we started unloading the tents and equipment for the camp.

I was struggling to get my tent out of the back when Sheamus came around in front of me "you need help fella?" Sheamus asked kindly I smiled at him and stepped back to give him room "ya thanks Sheamus but why are you helping me you haven't talked to me in months why all of a sudden interested in me?" I ask completely serious. Sheamus pulls all the stuff out and gets to work on fixing the tent. "Well lets say I missed ya John ya were a great friend and ya still are I just want to rekindle my friendship with ya please?" Sheamus asks kindly as he sticks his hand out for me to shake.

I join hands with him and agree he smiles as he goes back to pitching up our tent. I went to look around to see what everyone else was doing I looked around and I saw the divas all putting there tents up like pro's making them into a little women's group and then I saw Evan Bourne with Kofi, Ryan Reeves aka (Ry Back), Daniel Bryan and John Morrison. Then there was the group of Adam Copland aka (Edge), Christian, Chris Jericho, Dolf Ziggler, Miz, and Alex Riley which was one of the most typical groups.

Then I look over to see the older more experienced group of friends Hunter, Shawn, Mark, Glen, Rey Mysterio, and many others. "Ok dinners ready!" I freeze when I hear his voice the person I was regretting the whole time Dwayne I turn as he's starring right at me with lust in his eyes and I back away slowly until I run into something hard I turn and it's Randy Orton he's looking me over and it kind of makes me feel safe inside and it's weird because Randy and I haven't talked or seen each other in a long time.

We all had the original hamburgers, hot dogs and marshmallows I made a smore out of mine but the chocolate and grand cracker kept crumbling so I had to eat it separate. I feel someone's eyes on me and I see Randy Orton watching me eat with fascination I look on either side of me as I was sitting between Sheamus and Hunter around the campfire to see if they were watching as well but Hunter was talking to Shawn and Sheamus was talking to Kofi so I decided to give Randy a show.

I dip my pinky finger into the marshmallow and bring it to my lips and seductively lick it off slowly as I watch Randy squirm in his seat between Cody Rhodes and Ted Debiase and luckily they weren't paying attention either. I smile at him as I take the chocolate bar on my grand cracker and lick it till it drips on my tongue willingly Randy gently unnoticeable to others grabs his clothed dick and stokes himself while licking his lips I wink at him and laugh quietly.

I hear a cough and I turn to see Dwayne stroking himself just as Randy was and I stop and shoot up almost knocking my food over but caught it to leave to get a beer. I can't believe Dwayne just did that I was having a good time teasing Randy until stupid Dwayne has to ruin everything for me it's like he want's me all to himself so I can't be happy with anyone else but him and I'm not I hate his stocker ways it ruined me before and it will do it again if he keeps this up. I get three more beers and down each one and I get three more and I down them too till I feel a bit tipsy. I walk back over to the pit and everyone has already gone to there tents either to go have sex or to talk or to sleep and I know most are having sex so that's what I'm going to go find a sex buddy for the night.

I look through the tents and I spot the perfect person Mark Calloway aka {Undertaker} he's hot and he's had a crush on me for months why not? "Hey Mark" I say in my most innocent voice I can muster but being drunk off your ass is kind of hard to do. "Oh hey John whats wrong you need something?" I look at him with a smirk "Oh ya I need something your body" I say as I push Mark down onto the dirt not even caring if I got his clothes dirty.

Mark groans in pleasure and my smirk gets even wider that he's enjoying my aggressive side. Mark raises up grabbing me and throwing me against an old oak climbing on top of me kissing me with actual passion. I wraps my arms around Marks neck and let him be in charge and kiss back, my fingers playing idly in Marks hair as I rock up against him and he plunders my mouth with his tongue like it's the making out Olympics and he's going for the world record. He pushes the top of his thigh into my quickly filling erection, the pressure of the firm muscle just enough to have my head spinning.

he reaches down and cup my dick in his hand through the denim, squeezing it gently, and my head falls back against the tree trunk, I gasp in how much pleasure Mark is giving me right now. "S'fuckin' hot, Mark," is all I can manage to get out, shivering when Mark smiles sexily at me and then pushes his hand into my jeans, wrapping his big hand around my cock and stroking. Mark nips at my earlobe and then licks at it. "Love the way you feel against me, how good you fit in my hand. "You make me so crazy for you I have wanted you for years now god and now I have you all to myself I Can't even think straight sometimes." All I can do is groan in pleasure for a response.

Mark kisses me around a moan when I come, squeezing the head of my cock as I catch fire and empties myself into Marks palm. When I catch my breath, I grab Mark by the shoulders and flip positions around so Mark is up against the tree. I drops down to my knees, tugging Marks pants down with him, and swallows his leaking erection down as far as I can in one swift movement. I suck Mark off just as enthusiastically, bobbing my head and laving my tongue back and forth over the sensitive underside until Mark cry's out harshly and exploding down my throat.

Mark is all flushed cheeks and bashful smiles when I stand back up, and I almost laugh at how ridiculous it is that Mark can be a confident, dirty-talking sex god one minute and then go right back to being a giant, over-grown puppy the next.

I grab at Marks hand and lead him into his empty tent we both strip down to nothing as Mark pushes me down on my back landing on the mattress he comes to join me startling my waist. Marks weight trapping our erections between our abdomens, and rocks against me slowly as he kisses me. I dig my fingernails into the meat of Marks back, humming softly every time the head of Marks cock slides against my own, and kissing him so deeply I get dizzy. "Did you bring – ?" I ask, nipping at Marks bottom lip. "Yeah, in my bag," Mark answers, reaching blindly for it and somehow managing to wrestle the bottle out of the front pocket with one hand, without breaking our lips apart. But then I push gently at Marks shoulder as a way of asking him to stop. Mark does, but he keeps his forehead resting against mine and his eyes closed.

"Mark?"

"Can we talk about something first?"

"Before the crazy slasher-movie sex, you mean?" I laugh, the sound bright and happy even as I shake my head like I think Mark is an idiot. "Yeah, that."

Marks reluctant about it, but he knows he won't get anywhere until he indulges me, so he rolls off me and props his head up on his hand. "Okay. Shoot."

"I ... um." I don't look at him, instead I fix my gaze on the blue nylon ceiling. "I wanted to tell you I'm sorry."

Mark frowns. "For what?"

"I just …" I pause and swallow. "Everything's been kind of messed up lately and I have been blowing your date requests off every time you ask me out and you see I have a no dating rule but I actually for the last few days my heart has changed and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" I ask shyly while blushing

Mark smiled from ear to ear "Why would you be sorry for that? I have been wanting to date you for a long time John Cena I would love to go out with you! Mark replied happily

Mark climbs back on top of me starring into my ocean blue eyes "you are so beautiful John Cena" I blush smiling my dimpled smile laying my head back down onto the pillow as Mark cups his hand around my hips under the blanket. "I'm scared" I admitted "I have not let anyone in my heart in a long time" "I know. I am too. This isn't happening only to you, okay? Whatever happens to one of us happens to both of us. That's how were always going to treat this relationship. We can figure this out together, I know we can. Just … remember that. Remember I'm in this with you." Mark said sincerely.

brushing his lips lightly back and forth over mine in slow, sweet kisses as he pops the cap on the little tube. Mark pushes up onto his hands and knees over me, smiling as my legs fall open to make room for him. Mark loves how much I trust him. He has to pull away from me for just a moment to pour some clear gel on his fingers and spread it around, and then he captures my lips again, planting his clean hand down beside my shoulder to hold himself up. I shiver when Mark slowly trails his fingers down my muscled chest, stopping at my cock to rub the heel of his palm from the base to the tip a few times. Then he ghosts his fingertips down over my balls and finally settles below them, circling just the pad of his index finger around the little furled opening a few times before he slowly pushes past the ring of muscle.

I feel so warm and soft on the inside, and Mark pulls me in like he never wants to let me go. Mark works his finger in slow back-and-forth movements until he can get it in all the way. I don't need him to go as slow as he's going, as often as I have done this with others, but Mark wants to take his time; make me fall apart. Show me how perfect and precious and utterly amazing I am make me _feel_ that Mark will do whatever it takes to keep me safe, since words don't seem to be enough. He slides his finger out and then back in, gradually working up to two. He leans down and kisses me, gently at first and then deepens it, and I shiver beneath him. Mark spreads his fingers apart just a little, nipping at my bottom lip, and then he pulls my fingers out and pushes back in with three. Mark is so hard it almost hurts not to reach down and touch himself, but he doesn't. He presses against my prostate instead, loving the soft, desperate cry that falls from my lips and the way my back arches and then drops back down to the mattress. Mark does it again, his tongue moving in and out of my mouth with the same easy rhythm.

He gets lost in it, lost in my lips on his and the smell of my skin and the beautiful, barely-there sounds I make, until I lose patience and pulls Marks face down for a little, kissing him hard. "C'mon," I mumble impatiently.

"Easy, Dove," Mark whispers my new nickname. "Wanna go slow, okay?"

"We've _been_ going slow," I point out, probably not even aware of my petulance in my voice. "Want you. Besides, if you hurry up there'll probably be time for me to fuck you too before we pass out."

Mark groans. That hadn't been in his game plan for the evening, but now that I mention it, I can tell he really, _really_ wants that to happen. He pulls his fingers out of me gently, resolutely ignoring the satisfied little smile on my face at getting exactly what I want from Mark he reaches for the lube again. He has to squeeze around the base of his cock for a moment and take a few deep breaths to keep himself from coming at the sight of me all spread out and sweaty and messy, staring up at him like Marks own little debauched angel. Then he pours a generous blob of lube into the palm of his hand and spreads it over his dick, getting himself slicked up enough that when he positions himself at my entrance, he can just glide all the way in, in one long push.

"This what you want, Dove? Want me to fuck you till you can't see straight, pound this ass so hard you'll walk crooked tomorrow, then flip us over and split me open on that big cock? Mark asks me seductively "Make everyone hear us?" Normally I would roll my eyes at Mark talking like that, like he's the star of a low-budget porn flick, but instead I grab the sides of Marks face again and kiss him, their teeth clinking together roughly. "Shit," I breath. "Yes. _Yes_, c'mon. Do it." I beg Mark

Mark definitely doesn't need to be asked twice. He lifts his hips up, dick sliding almost completely out of me and then slamming back in. I wrap my legs around Marks waist and Mark sets up a quick pace, hitting my prostate on every other thrust if the way I whimper is anything to go by. I buck against him, one of my heels digging into the small of Marks back, urging him to move faster. Mark does, dropping his head down to lave his tongue along my neck as he does. I clench around Marks cock, the heat and the pressure almost too much for Mark to handle all at once.

"Love this," he says shakily, drawing my earlobe into his mouth and scraping his teeth over it. "Me too," I answer honostly, his words breathless and soft but still harsh and needy. "Love _you_. Wish we never had to stop." Mark wishes that too. I try to get a hand between us to jerk myself off but Mark stops me, lacing our fingers together and then moving my hand up over my head and pressing it into the pillow.

"Just this, just me," he whispers, and I nod.

Mark thrusts into my body a few times even harder, and then he stops and stays buried inside, moving his hips in a small circle so the head of his cock drags against my prostate. I cry out softly, the hand that's still in marks squeezing my fingers tightly.

"Fuck," I breath. "So close, Mark. Keep going." Resting his lips over mine and sharing my air, Mark does, rocking faster into my fluttering channel until I bite my lip and grunt falling to pieces beautifully in front of Marks eyes and painting his own stomach with creamy white release.

The noises that fall from my lips and the feeling of me clenching around Marks cock with the waves of pleasure have Mark cumming too balls drawing up tight against his body and heat blooming bright in his stomach. He lets go, lets himself tumble down into the spinning blindness and trusts that I will catch him. His elbows give out and he collapses like a broken puppet down onto me as I wrap my free arm around Markss back and trace my fingers through the sweat pooling along Marks spine. Mark lets himself float in the lingering bliss and the warmth of my body and the musky smell of them together for long enough that he's almost fallen asleep when I laugh softly and gives Mark a gentle shake.

"Don't pass out on top'a me, dude," I say, a smile apparent in my voice even though Mark can't see my face. Mark rolls off me but he makes a pretend big deal about it, sighing heavily and grumbling, "Why not? You're comfy." "'Cause we had a deal," I answer, waggling my eyebrows suggestively, and Mark can't help laughing back. "Nap first," he decides, pulling me back into his arms and nosing through my short hair. I don't argue, I just tuck my head under Marks chin and snuggle in close to Marks chest where I belong where Mark can keep me safe.

Little did they know A very angry jealous Dwayne saw the whole thing and has every plan in the world to break John into submission again and keep Mark away from what's really his…..

**Tell me what you think review and hopefully you will like this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I WANT TO THANK ALL MY REVIEWERS AND MY FRIENDS ON HERE YOU HAVE BEEN SUPPORTIVE AND I'M CRYING HOW HAPPY YOU MAKE ME. SPECIAL THANKS** TO : _M.J's Place, CenaRko1986_, _Xenarocks99_, _Waldron82, Jenimik, hashtagheel101._

9 MONTH'S LATER…

{DWAYNE'S POV)

Papers was everywhere on my desk I found out real fast being the GM of WWE wasn't a ride in the park but I'm getting the hang of it. I hear a knock at my door and shout for them to come in I look up to see Mark Calloway enter my office with a grimace on his face holding his upper arm protectively from the match he just had with Shawn Michaels. I smile at him from behind my desk. "Mark just the man I wanted to see" Mark grumbled in annoyance "Ya I'm here what do you want? I have to go to the trainers to see how bad I hurt my arm" I only kept smiling to make him to annoy him more.

"Well you see I have your new storyline scripts from your new opponent coming this WrestleMania 29th and he wants to start as soon as possible if you know what I mean"

Mark looks up at me with a questioning stare "who's wanting to fight me at Wrestle mania?" "Well Mark he will be here in an hour to discuss the storylines and your matches with you and he's also very interested in your new fiancé John Cena" ( Mark asked John to merry him a month ago and John agreed).

I heard Mark growl deep in his throat and I only smirked. "I thought you said I can have John Cena to myself if I make him fall in love with me and share him with you that was what we agreed to not anything more!"

I scoffed at Marks ignorance "Dear Mark we did agree to those terms but you forgot one tiny thing I am your boss! I am the General Manager of WWE! so that means I have to do what's right for WWE and be the good guy that everyone knows I am so if that means the only way I can bring a big superstar that will turn this company upside down is to give him what he wants I will do it! And right now this guy wants a delicious piece of your Gorgeous bride to be John Cena so you have no choice but to share him with one more!"

I say sternly hoping he will get the message Mark glares in hatred at me before he straitens up taking deep calming breaths. " ok that's fine this guy can have John as well

But I have a condition to this agreement" I huff in annoyance "Fine name it!" Mark smiles "he does not touch John until after our honeymoon got it until then john is all mine" I mull over this in my head thinking of a way out but I'm sure the guy can wait a few weeks till he gets his hands on John even I can wait that long.

"Fine you got it John is all yours to do as you please until after your honeymoon then John is fair game to all three of us that is the rules" Mark held out his hand and I shook it firmly to confirm our deal "pleasure doing business with you Dwayne" Mark said as he smirks walking out the door.

The door opens again just as Ryan Reeves {aka RyBack} "You wanted to see me sir?" Ryan asks nervously "hello Ryan as you know the WWE universe loves your RyBack feed me more persona and you are becoming the next big thing here in WWE and you might even become the next face of the WWE." Ryan's eyes lit up at that thought "so I personally thought that if you want to become the best that this business has today you have to lean from the best" I look over at Ryan's confused face so I explain "I am going to have you learn under John Cena your going to train with him and he will teach you promos and how to use your strength properly in the ring John will show you how to go out in public to business dinners, campaigns, make a wish foundation, bullying campaign, breast cancer awareness campaign, and many other things to represent this company."

Ryan nodded in understanding he actually liked John Cena and thought he would be a great mentor for his career to the top. "good now get out of my office I have a meeting to go to see which Diva I want as my assistant." RyBack turned and left immediately to not disturb Dwayne anymore.

I rubbed my face as I was already so tired but I did love the power I had over everyone specially the man I have trapped under my power John Cena…

((JOHN'S POV}}

"Wow that was a great match we had out there the WWE universe ate it up I mean specially ya Cenation fans they were cheering louder then I have heard them cheer for ya in a long time I loved it such a adrenaline rush right!" Sheamus was so bouncy and bubbly then I have seen him in a long time and wondered what brought on this new attitude. "Yes of course we had a great match were John Cena and Sheamus we are always 100 percent out in that ring."

Sheamus nodded happily a bright white smile you can witness for miles plastered on his lips. "Ok I give up what is making you so happy and don't say its just the match we had there's something else that's making the great white smile so big?" I ask teasing him into telling me "Well if ya must know I asked out Cm Punk on a date today before we went out for our match and he told me yes that he would love to go tonight" I smiled my dimpled smile because I knew Sheamus had been crushing on Punk for a long time and I was so happy he finally asked him out.

"That's wonderful Sheamus really I'm so happy for you I hope you have a wonderful time tonight with him" I say with all honesty for my Best friend. My smile drops when I look over to see Mark walking towards us with a frown plastered on his face I hated it when Mark became mad it only took us 6 months into dating and he became different more forceful demanding and dark like his character on TV the Dead man the Undertaker is actually taking over his true self as Mark Calloway the man I fell in love with and its scares me at times. Why you ask am I still with him? The answer is simple I'm in love with him.

"Hey baby you ok?" I ask hesitantly placing a gentle hand on Marks forearm Sheamus must have read into my hesitation because he looks over at me with a worried expression I mouthed to him I will be fine and he nodded and walked away quietly I didn't want him to come in between a fight that might break out between Mark and I like always these days so I just stay silent till Mark was ready to talk.

I feel Mark grab onto the back of my neck as he drags me with him till we get to my locker room. He shoves me in forcefully locking the door behind him I swallow hard afraid to be in the same room with him when he's in these moods. I back up a few steps trying to make as much space as I can between us but I knew it was no use there is only so much space I can go before I'm trapped.

Mark looked over at me with that deadly smirk that wrapped around his lips I shivered as A cold dead feeling came over me screaming I should run. I backed up some more as he was advancing towards me till my back connected with the nearest wall and I knew I was trapped. Mark was in front of me in no time place both hands on either side of my head boxing me in I was frightened Mark is twice as big as me and stronger so I had no chance at getting away.

"Mark what's going on are you ok!…." I yelp as I don't get to finish my sentence when Mark grabs my throat forcefully Pushing his body flush against mine I groan in pain as my back connects with the wall hard from the shove. "M…a..r..k..p..l..e..a..s..e.. y..o..u..r ..h..u..r..t..i..n..g …m..e" I struggle to say as his hold on my neck tightens this isn't the Mark I fell in love with this isn't the Mark that used to hold and comfort me and tells me he loves me something has happened to this Mark. Where is my fiancé?

Mark seethes in my ear "Did I fuckin say you can talk you are my property I will teach you some respect you fuckin whore! I am your master! I am your everything! you listen to me and you listen good you will not talk unless spoken to I am your husband! and you are my wife so you will listen!" Mark angrily yelled and I flinched at the harsh words as tears threaten to spill I couldn't believe what I was hearing what have I done to him to deserve such hatred possessive feelings? Mark finally let go as I was feeling dizzy from the lack of oxygen. I fall at his feet gasping for breath as my eyes start to spill tears.

I look up at his glaring face and a dark aura is surrounding him making him look more dangerous I was so scared I didn't know how to move. He grabs me by my pants and hulls me up till I'm standing on shaky legs "get your fuckin stuff were going to the hotel I have to teach you a lesson NOW!" I cry out in fear as I quickly go to my bag throwing everything in as we leave for the hotel. We get there 20 minutes later as neither of us saying a word and I was shaking with fear as to what awaits me in our closed room. As soon as I get through the door I'm thrown to the ground As a pained whimper echoed the dusty and sparsely furnished room by my throat I look up at Mark towering over my body.

I watched as Marks lips formed a smile that graced his long gaunt features and his eyes danced with obvious delight of the torture I was going through by his very hand. "get up on that bed slave your name is no longer John or Dove its Slave and the better you behave the more softer the punishments become" I look at my future husband with wide sad eyes he just called me his slave he doesn't want to call me his wife or dove my beautiful nickname he always calls me Oh MY GOD what happened to Mark? what in the fuck did I do! I think with the fear evident in my eyes.

I soon bow my head obediently and climb on the bed laying flat on my back waiting for his next order.

{{**MARKS POV**}}

I smiled evilly at the obedience level John was already showing I need to break my soon to be wife into submission before we merry so I can do what I want with him and he will listen and respect and fear but love me all at the same time. I turned to my black leather bag I had already brought up here by my brother Kane and opened it to find the thing that will keep john in line a metal chain I tie it around my arm till I use it as I grab my favorite buck knife I snuck in here.

I turn to John as I see tears running down his face harder and more noticeable and its making my dick so painfully hard watching my angel crying in pain its very sexy. I grab his arms as he flinches but lets me drag him to the head board I take my buck knife and cut away his clothing till he's bare naked breathing heavily staring at me in fear and I give him back the most heated lust fill stare I can muster as my eyes roam his hard rock perfect tan skinned body. I reach for the metal chain next as i take the metal chain to tie his arms together over his head on the head board.

He wiggles in discomfort and I love it as I stare at what is mine.

JOHNS POV AGAIN

….

"please Mark, don't do this please I'm begging you" I finally couldn't take this anymore I had to see if I could get out of this and all of a sudden I cry out in pain as Mark back hands me in the face I stare wide eyed he has never hit me I can't believe my fiancé hit me "fuck you John" Mark growled in anger "I am going to do to you what I want and when I want and you will take it understood?" Mark asked I shook his head no I didn't want this to happen to me again I couldn't go through with my life if history repeated itself but it seemed as my luck was running out as Mark started running his hands all over my body "Mark don't do this please what did I do to you?" I asked tears were streaming down my face I desperately wanted out of here and away from him.

"Oh my beautiful slutty wife its not what you did to me its what I'm trying to get you to be before our wedding day" I looked at him confused and he leaned into my ear and whispered "submissive" my heart sank he wanted to make me obey his every command? Oh my god I did not sign up for this!

Mark smiled that sick smile of his as he gets off the bed to dig around his leather bag to come back with hand cuffs that he places on my ankles. Mark rid himself of his clothes as I shook my head and tried to get out of his cuffs and chain. Mark just chuckled darkly. "there's no use Wifey, you're mine now. And I am going to ruin you forever" Mark said as he sat on the bed with me. Mark grabbed a whip I bought for a little fun for our honeymoon and I hated that I had some sex things now, I wished I never bought them.

Mark stood up and circled the bed looking down at me. He laughed and whipped me across the thighs. "fuuuck!" I screamed out. Mark walked back over to me with a ball gag he strapped it to my head. Mark smiled and whipped me again across the chest all I heard was LASH LASH LASH over and over again I knew I was bleeding and I knew I would end up passing out from the pain. Mark threw the whip to the side. He opened a small pouch he had in his hand and pulled out a small blade. I shook my head and my body frantically needed to get out I needed to find a way to get away from Mark. "oh no John this is going to be good so good." Mark said with a shake of the head.

He climbed onto the bed on top of me. He smiled at me and kissed me hard. I tried resisting the kiss I didn't want this man's tongue inside of my mouth I didn't know Mark anymore he was toxic to me now. I wished he would get on with it I knew i was stuck and that there was no way I would be free. Mark licked a line on my chest and traced the line with his blade it was a small cut but I felt the pain. As blood poured out of the cuts Mark was making I whimpered beneath the ball gag. Mark had made a dozen cuts on my chest and abdomen was covered in cuts and blood. I was in so much pain I screamed behind the gag but I knew no one would hear me.

Mark put the blade down, he climbed on top of me. I shook my head I tried to think of something happy. And the most weird thing happened Randy came in my mind for some reason and I felt safe for a moment but it just wasn't working completely. I watched helplessly as I was done for my fiancé was going to rape me with no remorse. "get ready to be ridden you filthy whore " Mark growled as he positioned himself at my entrance. With one thrust of his hips he was buried to the hilt inside of me. "AHHHH!" I screamed behind the gag.

"shut the fuck up John, you know you like this you're a whore" Mark told him venomously as he pulled out then slammed back inside of me I was crying in pain I couldn't believe Mark was doing this to me. 'what did I do to deserve this' I thought to myself with every thrust of Marks cock I felt as if my insides were being ripped apart.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head I felt so much excruciating pain it was too much and I almost passed out. Mark thrusted into me a few more times before he came filling up me with his seed.

Mark smirked as he roughly pulls out of me and goes over the bag once more before coming back with something in his hand and I became even more frightened that he's not done with me yet. I cried out as I felt something enter me again from behind, I jerked in pain trying to move away from whatever was causing me this pain. Mark held me still as he pulled the object out- only to slam it back into me blood was seeping out of my whole as Marks rhythm was random- going fast than slow but is was always rough.

My toes curled as I tried to push Mark away from the assault on my ass. A sharp blow to the back of my right knee was enough to tell me to stop moving. I buried my face in the crock of my elbow. Whimpering as I tried to keep from begging Mark to stop. stopping the pounding I tried to beg again "Mark please…" I gasped trying to get something out but the pain was overwhelming me. "I sadly have to leave- I have to keep another appointment or I would stay longer" Mark says sarcastically . But I'll leave you a little something to remind you that I will be coming back." Mark said forcing the object deep into me once again.

Mark finally got me loose thinking I was to broken to move as he pulls me up to a sitting position, which caused me to cry out in pain. I am so humiliated and hurt and I gasp in pain as I shifted and whatever was still inside of me did not shift with my body. "Mark Take it out Please!" gritting my teeth in pain. Mark laughed as he got dressed to leave me alone all broke and bloody.

"No, I wouldn't want to leave you with nothing to keep warm, Johnny baby now would I?" With that Mark was gone, but his laughter was still ringing in my ears….

**SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OK AND REVIEW GIVE AWSOME COMMENTS AND COMPAINTS WHATEVER YOU PICK HAVE FUN READING!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG WOW I ALREADY HAVE 21 VIEWERS OH MY I'M AM SO CRYING HAPPY TEARS YOU ALL ARE WONDERFUL THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND WORD YOU MADE MY DAY!**

MARK POV…..

I arrived at my destination after I left my beautiful soon to be wife John at the hotel broken I needed to do that to make him listen to me more and so he knows who he belongs to even if I have to share him with Dwayne and this guy I'm meeting John is mine and always will be mine. I arrive at a bar named Red Dawn it looked trashed on the outside but on the inside very agreeable and of course Dwayne would pick the best bar in town for me to meet this guy.

I got out of my rented SUV and walked inside I looked around to see if I can spot a huge muscular guy and I would know he's a wrestler and when I did my eyes almost popped out of my head it was a man I didn't expect to see ever since he left the WWE 7 years ago. I walked up to the man and sat in the stool next to him as I called the bar tender to give me a beer the man beside me looked over at me with a huge smirk "I'm sure you didn't expect to see me back in the company now did you Mark?" I smirked right back just as devious I knew what game he was playing just like old times when we used to fight each other over the WWE title and who's the better man.

"Tell you the truth I thought you were doing a better job as a MMA fighter then back here Brock Lesnar" I spotted the bar tender hand me my beer as Brock downed his in one go "Ya well you know me I love money and what better way to get it then WWE right?" Brock said chuckling I laughed at that because it was to true for words. I feel a large hand land on my shoulder as I take a big swig of my beer "and also congratulations are in order for you big man I heard you are getting married in a couple of weeks to John Cena I have been dying to get my hands on him for quite some time now."

I grunted a thanks as I think of my fine sexy ass soon to be wife all bloody and broken with a ten inch glass dildo shoved in his fine ass in our hotel room right now and my dick starts to come to life but I have to will it down for now. I look over at Brock with a knowing expression "yes but Dwayne did tell you the agreement to our situation did he not?" I ask gruffly "of course he told me and I agree with you I mean you are marrying him after all I think it's only fair you have him till after the honeymoon I can wait a little longer to claim his ass once again" I look down as Brock was rubbing his dick through his jeans and licking his lips and I knew he was thinking of John and so was I but I wanted to have control over the situation till I get back to my hotel room and maybe have him once more.

"Well it looks as though I'm not the only one at the moment thinking of that perfect ass of John Cena's he is gorgeous and I would love to have him again but I will be a patient man for once and wait for my turn" I look over at Brock curiously "and when did you have John the first time around?" Brock looked back in shock "you have no idea the history between John, Dwayne and I do you?" I shook my head no but I was curious to know so I went on and asked him to tell me it. Brock sighed in exhaustion but I didn't really care if he was tired from his trip down here I wanted to know. "Ok I'll tell you if you want to know so bad" I waved the bar tender two more beers for Brock and I and while he started tell me.

{**Dwayne, John and Brock's HISTORY**}

Year 2002

_John cena was a rookie in the WWE and just had his first live debut match against Kurt Angle he lost of course but everyone in the locker room knew he had potential and the whole WWE universe love him for his wonderful effort and bravery. _

_But the roster in the back thought of a different use for John Cena they claimed him as the WWE's most sexiest and willing superstar/rookie backstage John didn't mind it at first and did what he could to get by even if he had to get on his knees and give a few blow job's to do it {Mr. McMahon including that list of guys who used John} But his friends Rey Mysterio, Edge, Christian, Jeff hardy, and specially his best friend Randy Orton worried about John and what the other bigger more experienced superstars would do to him if he wasn't careful._

_John of course didn't think anything of it till one day john was in his locker room alone getting dressed to leave for the hotel to get some sleep when he was attacked and abused from behind by Dave Batista Johns most hated enemy {Batista was jealous of johns success and power he had} Batista almost killed John before Dwayne came in and rescued John from Dave by beating the shit out of him sending Dave to the hospital for a year._

YEARS 2004 - 2005

_Ever since that day Dwayne saved John they started dating for three years and when 2004 came John came from a bar with his friends all drunk and didn't know what he was doing one of the men that took John back to there hotel was Brock Lesnar (Dwayne was on a business trip and couldn't be with John) and when he laid John down on his bed brock couldn't help himself he wanted John since John arrived in WWE and dwayne wasn't around to stop him so he Raped a struggling drunk John cena that night._

_The next day John remembered what happened when he found blood everywhere from where he was bleeding from his ass that night as he passed out from the pain Brock was giving him. John felt guilty keeping it a secret and told Dwayne everything of what happened between Brock and himself but Dwayne didn't believe his best friend Brock would do that and slapped john in the face that was the first time Dwayne ever hit John._

_Months went by and the abuse got worse from weeks to days of nothing but hitting and fighting John was getting tired of fighting and getting abused as if he was a punching bag for Dwayne. John took matters in his own hands as he spent many nights with his best friend Randy Orton for months away from Dwayne as possible but they never broke up and John and Randy were become closer then just friends as one night John slept with Randy._

_Kane being Randy's hotel buddy at the time told Dwayne as Kane walked in on John bent over a couch with Randy fucking him into oblivion. Dwayne became pissed and had John followed every where he went Dwayne became so obsessed with making John become his again he dragged John to there hotel room and chained John to there hotel bed for three days they had off of work as he fuck and hit and even starved John just so John would learn his lesson._

_John was becoming weaker by the day with the loss of food and life as Dwayne was killing him inside by his abusing and fighting and even starving John. Once night John had enough Dwayne left him by the bathroom tub naked and bruised and beaten as John weakly wobbled to a razor blade on there bathroom counter and john sliced both wrists for three minutes and he almost died till Brock found him and sent him to the hospital right away and saved his life._

_John soon found out that both men wanted him so John being the sweet loving good guy he is gave Dwayne a second chance and started dating both Brock and Dwayne as all three men became the most powerful threesome relationship in all the superstars. But that's when it started all over again with both Dwayne and Brock becoming obsessed and possessive over john and would even let any of the men touch John. John became miserable with there jealousy as he broke up with both of them and left to be a single main eventer superstar._

_Brock and Dwayne both wanted John back so they made a plan and Dwayne pushed John in a empty locker room as Brock and him both raped and double penetrated John till he passed out from the blinding pain._

_JOHN TILL THIS DAY HAS NEVER FORGIVEN OR FORGOT ALL THE PAIN BROCK AND DWAYNE INFLICTED ON HIM._

BACK TO PRESENT TIME

_…_

MARK'S POV

I was so stunned by this news that I almost felt sorry for john as guilt started to eat at me as I had done the same kind of thing. I shake that thought away as I get up to leave "thanks for that Brock I'll see you tomorrow I guess" as I left out that door and back to my room where my lovely broken john is awaiting for me…..

HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER I TRIED TO SUM UP WHY JOHN IS SCARED OF DWYANE SO MUCH AND NOW HE HAS TO FIND OUT HIS PAST IS COMING BACK TO HAUNT HIM AS BROCK LESNAR IS BACK AS WELL


	6. Chapter 6

FOR YOUR REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER IS 3 DAYS LATER AFTER MARK ATTACKED JOHN AND BROCK WAS REVIELED AS MARKS OPPONENT FOR WM.

**3 DAYS LATER….**

**{JOHN'S POV}**

I set here in my locker room motionless and tired It had been a hard couple days for my mental health. Yesterday live in a WWE show at Raw the world witness I had a mental breakdown in the middle of my match against Wade Barrett. I have never been more humiliated and embarrassed before of my own actions and never in a million years did I think I would cry in front of my WWE Cenation fans that look up to me for being a super hero.

I do owe Wade a lot for covering for me in the match as I set in the middle of the ring crying Wade plays off script and out of his back guy persona by getting the ref to call out WWE officials to take me out of the match and have RyBack replace me. I heard the fans chanting my name the whole time. Vince came up to me and told me to take a couple weeks for vacation to recuperate from the stress I have been feeling but it wasn't just the stress It was Mark , Dwayne and I found out about Brock yesterday and now I have a couple weeks off and I really don't know what to do with myself.

Ever wonder about what he's doing

how it all turned to lies

Sometimes that its better

to never ask why.

Funny how the heart can be deceiving

more than just a couple of times

why do we fall in love so easy?

even when its not right

When there's desire there is going to be a flame

when there's a flame someone's bound to get burned

Just because it burns doesn't mean you're going to die

you got to get up and try

The very words that hit straight home in my heart as It was the words Wade wrote on a get well card I received from him this morning at the area WWE is having there live raw show in Chicago. I lean my head in my hands as I set there on my leather couch thinking on how life became so difficult for me. Tears started running down my face the longer I thought about all the pain I've experienced these past years with Dwayne, Mark and Brock all three have destroyed me more then once and I really have no idea how I deserved it.

I look up just as Mark enters the locker room I fold up wades card putting it away in my pocket to hide from Mark. He goes over to his bag full of clothes and ring gear as he says nothing to me like he has ever since that horrible night he raped me. I stay still for a bit tears still running down my face as I watch him packing his bag in silence and it makes me nervous that he hasn't yelled or even demanded anything out of me.

Finally he turns to me after five minutes of silent packing and looks straight at me but not with a glare not even a serious expression no what he was looking at me with was of sorrow and I felt weird and sad at the same time and I have no idea what to do with this. I squirm a little under his stare ready to be hit or yelled at or even thrown across the room but none of that happened he just stood there in silence again.

"John I'm leaving you" I am to startled by this to even move more less speak but then I shake myself back to reality of my situation to ask shakily "what do you mean your leaving me?" Mark sighed like it was really hard to get out "Michelle and I are getting back together and I love her and want to be with her" (Mark and Michelle MCCool used to be husband and wife before she cheated on him and they got a divorce) I couldn't breathe I knew I had to I was TRYING to, had been for the last two minutes. But my lungs weren't listening. They weren't working. Hot, throbbing pain radiated through my body, its origin somewhere deep in my chest, and I could feel myself getting light-headed, the edges of my vision blurring. Three days of getting and dishing out nightly beatings hadn't inured me to agony, not of this kind.

Not a single fist had been thrown at me, after all. Words can cause pain that physical pain can't touch. "You…you can't do this." "I can. and I have to." "NO." my lungs took pity on me and let me take a deep breath in, oxygen surging through my blood, giving new life to my body and sharpening my vision. And my pain. "Wh…why she cheated on you?" I ask holding my chest as pain was shooting through it.

"Look I know she cheated on me but I still love her I always have and I found out 3 months ago she's pregnant with my baby but I didn't want to say anything since I was with you and I didn't want to upset you" I looked at him in shock but I'm not shocked about Michelle being pregnant I knew he was having an affair with her all along when I found them together in our hotel room {which they didn't see him}. No I'm shocked that he said he even cared about my feelings in the first place when he has done nothing but beat and rape me for three days straight when I did nothing but begged him to stop.

Then all of a sudden I did something that shocked myself I grabbed my cell phone laying on the couch beside me and threw it hard at Marks head luckily he ducked before it hit him. "JOHN ARE YOU NUTS THAT COULD HAVE HURT ME!" I was a seething and emotional mess to even care about his well being. "YOU THINK I FUCKING CARE ABOUT IF I HURT YOU OR NOT YOU HAVE BEEN HURTING ME FOR A WHILE NOW I FUCKING KNEW ABOUT YOU AND MICHELLE LONG TIME BEFORE YOU EVEN SAID ANYTHING I SAW YOU IN OUR HOTEL ROOM WITH THAT WHORE THREE WEEKS AGO FUCKING HER ON OUR HOTEL BED!" I shouted in Marks face my emotions trying to get the better of me as I felt tears coming but I tried to swallow them down I didn't want Mark to get the best of me.

And that's when I felt it the huge slap across the face from Marks hand making me stumble back a bit I felt Mark grab my neck pulling my body flush against his as he seethed "Don't you EVER! Call Michelle a whore again do you here me John?" Mark stated but stepped back trying to calm his temper. as hot tears spilled down my face I nodded to frightened to do anymore arguing.

"You asked me to marry you." I say quietly

There Behind Marks blue eyes, something flickered to life. Something surfaced.

my voice cracked. "You asked me to _marry_ you."

And the façade crumbled. The high, smooth forehead of Mark creased, a frown marring the beautiful face, and blue eyes slipped closed, a hitched breath tumbling into the air.

"_…Johnny…_" Mark hasn't called me that in long time but I shook that off and set on what I had to say "I said yes, Mark."

"I know you did. And I was never as happy ever as I was when you said yes"

"Then why are you doing this?" I ask trying to understand him His eyes fell at that like he didn't want to answer that. "How can you leave me after asking me to spend the rest of my life with you?" Mark looked like he was thinking himself for a moment why he was doing this but then he just set there and listened to me and it made me want to cry. "How can you go back to her? After she cheated on you Mark I have stayed by your side through the rape the hitting the strangling me to death you have done everything to make me leave you but I stayed because I loved you I still do and if that's not love what do I have to do to get you to stay? work out our problems with me we can start all over on a clean slate I am willing to do anything to keep us together if you stay with me."

"Johnny, please-"

"No, Mark! You don't get to do that!" I wiped furiously at my eyes, swatting my tears away, but more kept coming. "You can't call me that. Not right now." my voice fell to a whisper. "It's not fair." Mark couldn't help himself; he crossed the distance between himself and me in three easy strides he cupped my face, bringing our lips together in a kiss I new would haunt him for the rest of his life. I wrapped my arms around Marks neck, praying with every fiber of my being that _this_ would be enough to change Marks mind, to keep him from picking up his bags and walking out of my life forever. I wanted it to work. I _needed_ it to work.

"You feel this?" I whispered gently against his lips. "She might give you normalcy, Mark. But I can give you _life_." At the words, I witnessed Marks eyes for the first time shine with passion and adoration and maybe even love, I kiss him one more time with everything I have, before he broke away, turning quickly to throw the strap of one bag over his shoulder and snatching up the other two and racing towards the locker door. He didn't turn around. He just left out the door without saying anything. "Don't-" I say as I walk out with him to chase him as I cleared my throat, starting again. "Don't do this." Mark kept walking. "Mark, don't _do_ this!" Nothing. "Turn around? Please?" I could feel myself getting desperate. "Mark, don't! Don't say you love me than take it away from me! I need you! I love you! PLEASE!"

I really didn't care everyone around us could hear this and see it as I saw all my co workers giving me sad and pitiful looks as if they care that my fiancé is leaving me nobody in the back ever cared about Mark and my relationship and warned me it wouldn't work in the first place but I didn't listen at the time. I chased Mark all the way to the arenas parking lot where there sat his rented SUV already running and ready to go as he loads the seat beside his with his suitcases and bags of his ring gear Mark climbed in the seat as he disappeared behind the cars tented door without so much as a goodbye.

I lost myself, falling to my knees and sobbed like I never planned to stop. I wrapped my arms around myself, clenching my fist around the thick wedding band cutting into my left ring finger, attempting to physically hold myself together even as I felt myself shatter.

The sound of the rented SUV's engine turning over and the tires rolling out of the arena parking lot and onto the paved road leading away from me broke me. I curled up into a ball on the ground of the parking lot I didn't care I would get dirty from the gravel or there was cuts on my skin from the rocks digging into me as I lay there knees tucked into his chest as I squeezed my eyes shut. I was drained of tears but over run by absolute agony, knowing without a doubt that I would never be whole again that Mark finally broke me.

I laid there for 20 minutes sobbed until I couldn't cry anymore I felt numb powerless and to vulnerable for my own safety I didn't care what happened to me I didn't care if I died, I didn't care if I got ran over by a car I didn't care if I got hurt or raped killed anything in my mind I am done finished at being John Cena finished at being in love and even finished at living. And I laid there on the pavement of the arena parking lot I feel my chest burn with an empty dead feeling and my head is telling me I have nothing left to give.

I feel sets of hands grab at me moments later and hurl me bridal style in strong arms but I don't look up to see who has a hold of me and I really don't care. I feel the person walk back inside the arena as I feel the cool of the air conditioning hit my skin but I don't care. I hear murmuring of different voices talking all around me probably discussing on what they just witnessed outside with Mark and I but again I don't care.

I feel the person lay me down on a leather couch as I hear hustling and zipping of bags and suitcases and whispering of different people all around me but I don't recognize anyone's voice as I lay there eyes closed half out of it as exhaustion consumes me by all the crying I have done in the last two hours. Then I feel the same pair of arms grab at me again as they pick me up bridal style once more as I curl up putting my head on the mans shoulder as I am carried to a car and the rest is history as the next thing I feel the is my body being gently placed on a nice Warm bed probably in a hotel room by the same pair of arms that have been carrying me this whole time.

I snuggle up in the nice warm blankets as I feel the bed dip behind me my heart starts to pound in my chest on who can be in bed with me as I feel a arm circle around my waist bringing me in close to a hard shirtless warm body from behind I tense at first thinking there going to take advantage of the situation of my vulnerability and want more but then I relax as I feel them start to rub gentle soothing circles on my stomach.

The next thing I remember is darkness takes me in its sweet loving arms of peace and beauty were nothing bad can ever happen and I'm safe from the evil world of men that hurt my heart…

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? WHY DO YOU THINK MARK LEFT JOHN**

**REALLY? OR WAS IT REALLY BECAUSE HE LOVED MICHELLE SO MUCH**

**THAT HE WOULD GIVE UP JOHN FOR HER. AND WONDER WHO IS THE**

**MYSTERIOUS MAN WHO HAS JOHN IN HIS BED TAKING CARE OF HIM?**

**BEING SO VULNERABLE DOES THIS MAN EXSPECT PAYMENT FROM**

**JOHN?**

**Review tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_THANKS AGAIN FOR THE COMMITED AND SUPPORTIVE READERS I HAVE THANKS A LOT HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEXT CHAPTER._**

{JOHN'S POV}

I woke with a strange start as I look around the room and have no idea where I am or how I got there then it all hit me at once about last night when Mark left me and I went numb with heart break as a man came and brought me to his room and I had to hold back my tears as I thought of all the pain I went through last night.

I look around again just as I notice I'm naked in this bed and I wonder if the guy who took me home (in his hotel room) with him actually took advantage of me while I was asleep. I turn as I finally hear water running from the bathroom and know the person is taking a shower so I try to get out of bed to get dressed as I bump into a body beside me. I look down and I'm shocked as to who I find in bed with me my best friend Randy Orton laying asleep in a white fluffy robe on top of the sheets I guess to make me know nothing happened between us last night.

I jump a little as I hear a shampoo bottle fall and two people giggling inside the bathroom and I start to figure out its not just Randy and me in this room but two other guys in here as well. I stare back down at Randy's sleeping form as he moves till he's laying flat on his back with his head facing me and his arms stretched over his head. I think he looks adorable and handsome against the white fabric of his robe and the red fabric of the bed sheets were sleeping in.

I get a devious plan in my head as how to wake him up and I know it's a bold move but I couldn't help it I needed some release because I was horny as hell. I moved down the bed until I reached Randy's partly covered legs and lightly run my fingertips up his powerful thighs. I look up just as Randy moans lightly. I brave it out some more as my fingers continued their path under his robe and brushed against his cock, sending a tingle through his body.

I smile big as Randy arches his back a little off the bed at the feeling as he mumbles something sleepily and moans a little more. I look over at the bathroom door to make sure no one is coming out as I keep on my exploration of Randy's sexy body. I place my fingers as they continue over his abs and retrace their path back down. They grazed his cock teasingly, making it stiffen. I try to go back over his cock when I feel a hand grab my hand and I look up as I see a confused Randy staring down at me.

"John?" What are you doing?" Randy asks still a little sleepy sounding. I try to look as sexy as I could as I climb on top of Randy's body strattling his thighs pushing him down on his back again as I start to wordlessly suck on his neck. Randy moans a bit but doesn't stay to silent as he starts asking me hard questions I didn't even know the answer that much to. "John Stop!" "we can't do this you just got out of a relationship with Mark your vulnerable don't do this please I know your not ready for sex yet" Randy breathlessly got out as he was having a hard time talking with me attacking his neck and jugular with sexual kisses.

I was so frustrated I didn't want to talk I wanted to Fuck and Randy would be the perfect man to do it and take my pain away as I was thinking about Mark again. I grab Randy's arms pinning them to the mattress as I take my other hand untying his rob letting it fall apart and the sight that greeted me was unbelievably sexy just as I remembered it. I smile as I run my hands down his pecks and abs I look up as I see Randy squirm with feeling good or doing the right thing and stopping this but I didn't care I needed it.

Just as I was going to give him a blow job I feel Randy push his body upward making us flip over till I was on my back with Randy on top of me pinning me down so I couldn't move. "John stop please we both know the only reason you want sex is because you want to forget about Mark and the pain he caused you and we both know sex with me isn't going to change anything its just going to cause more problems early in the breakup" Randy gave me a serious stare as to let me know he was serious about not having sex and it pissed me off that he would actually tell me or even care what I have done or is going to do when he hasn't even come to talk to me in over 2 years and now he's interested in my well being after all the hell I have endured? I think in my head.

Randy after a couple minutes of a stare off let go of my wrists as he stands tying his robe around his body again going over to his back packing for the flight he has early this morning to Canada for a Raw show. I raise up just as the bathroom door slings open and Ted Debiase Jr. and Cody Rhodes enter the room dripping wet in nothing but low riding towels staring at my naked body spread out on the bed where Randy had left me in this pose as he got up and I smirk at Teddy's and Codes lust filled stares my way.

I see Randy looking at both Ted and Cody with glares as they were back off signals and I know he was just looking out for my well being but seriously I would love to have sex right now….

WOW HAVE FUN READING THIS ONE I LIKE IT BUT LET ME READ WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY HAVE FUN!


	8. Chapter 8

**HAPPY 19TH**

**BIRTHDAY TO ME**

**TODAY I LOVE MY**

**READERS AND**

**REVIEWERS ON**

**HERE AND THANK**

**YOU!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N : **THIS CHAPTER HAS GOT NOTHING BUT SLASH SEXINESS IN IT ENJOY **

Later that Night

JOHN POV…..

After Randy left to go get dinner Cody, Ted and I sat in the hotel room waiting. I turned on the T.V to watch MMA fighting after 20 minutes of boredom while Cody and Ted went to take a shower together but I knew they were really going to go have sex in there so I turned up the T.V pretty loud so I didn't have to hear them so much. And it only took 10 minute before I heard some moaning coming from Ted's mouth through the bathroom door.

I shook my head taking off my clothes Randy made me put back on before he left so I wouldn't be tempted to do anything with Cody and Ted while he was gone. And since both Ted and Cody are in the shower and I'm alone I think it would be a good idea to get some stretching in naked and free while I have a chance. I put the blanket that was on the bed Randy and I slept in on the floor spread out as I get down on the blanket and the carpet floor spread my strong muscular legs and stretch my arms.

I dip my hips low and push my shoulders back, forcing my body into the blanket and my ass tightly together. The position was unnaturally graceful for someone of my size and I loved to challenge my body with unique stretches.

"Well well well Ted look at this sexy sight haven't seen something this hot in a long time" I hear Cody purr out I look to my right to see Ted and Cody dripping wet nothing in towels riding low on there hips where I can see the dents dipping into the towel leading to the sexy prizes under there. I raise an eyebrow in question while I smirk at the lust clearly visual in there eyes while there checking my ass out as I lean forward and perk it in the air giving it a little shake to see there reactions.

And I almost laugh as I see both Ted and Cody situate there self's as my bubble ass shakes hard for them. I lean forward a little more opening my legs till I'm almost doing a split giving them a show. I smile as I feel a hand land on my back traveling south till it grabs both my ass cheeks in a firm squeezing hold and I can't help but moan at the aggressiveness. I lick my lips as I see Ted come in view and my face is inches from his dick and all I want to do is rip that towel from his body and suck him off so hard Ted sees stars.

Ted seems to know exactly what I want as his face turns into a dark sexy smirk. "You want us John you want us to have our way with your pretty strong body?" I hear Ted ask as Ted grabs my chin forcing my face up to look him straight in his blue eyes. "Oh God Ted please make my bad feelings go away fuck me till I can't breath Please!" I ask pleading Ted. Ted's expression softened as he knew what I went through and what I was asking. So Ted, Cody and I climbed into bed together as they placed me in the middle I looked from Cody to Ted as they both unfastened there towels around there waists and stripped down naked on either side of me. I smile and run either of my hands down there chiseled naked body's as I hear both moan in my ear.

I feel Cody first run the tips of his fingers along the soft skin of my bicep and traced the curve of the firm muscle, as Goosebumps form and my arm twitches away to stop the teasing contact. Instead he did the same to the strip of exposed skin just above the bunched sheet, trailing from the outer of my thick waist right across to the sensitive skin around my navel, rubbing one fingertip in a circle in a way that he knew would drive me to the brink of crazy. He only stopped when he heard the hissed whisper from my lips.

I feel Ted next reach for my hand and pull it to his six pack rubbing it as Cody leans in to kiss me gently. After 2 minutes of kissing I separate my lips from Cody's "Cody I know what I'm about to ask you has never happened to you before but I want to be your first I want you to fuck me please?" I ask hesitantly thinking Cody will shy away from the idea. Cody goes wide eyed to my request and swallows hard as I know he's never topped anyone before that he's always been a bottom in the bedroom but I wanted to give up my full dominance to Cody for once let him know what it's like to be in control.

Cody smiles real big as if that's what he's always wanted and starts squeezing on behind me, the warmth of Cody's body radiating towards mine was making me hot and wanting him inside me now. I turned my head back forward as Ted captured my lips having me concentrate on the kiss then what Cody was doing behind me. I run my hand down Ted as I get to his swollen member and grasp it tightly jacking him off slowly waiting for the delicious pleasure I sent up Ted as I hear him moan loudly pressing his lips more firmly and battling with our tongues heatedly.

Placing his own hand over mine Ted stopped the motions for a moment so he could rock onto his back and slide down the bed covers that was still all around the three of us. Turning back onto his side Ted shuffled closer to me so that our bodies were pressed more closely together. The only interruption was the distance our hips where they were separated by the brushing together of sensitive flesh that had made I buck my hips backwards and land squarely on Cody's groin, drawing an almost pained moan from him.

"Cody, you joining in or you just want to watch while I make John here a very happy man?" Ted said in a purr "Oh I'm joining in. I'm just really nervous is all I guess."

I turn my head at Cody giving him a soft calm look "Cody you won't hurt me I trust you I'm tough I've been through hell and back believe me I trust you with my life both of you" I say giving Cody a smile of trust.

stroking at himself twice to make sure he was fully aroused but finding nothing more to give, such was the way my ass was pounding back against Cody had made him feel. Cody placed a hand on my hip as he turned back over and pressed the hard flesh along the soft valley of my ample ass before him, rocking my hips as Cody started to plant kisses along my shoulder only centimeters from my mouth. I couldn't help but let a moan out, the warm flesh feeling good against me and the knowledge that I was on the verge of having one of my recent vivid fantasies fulfilled in any way turning me on enormously.

Our three bodies rocked against each other, skin tingling and hands wandering as we all grew more accustomed to the sense and feeling of the extra pairs of hands on them. The positions changed so that I was laid on my back with one of the men at either side of me, Cody shifting to straddle one of my legs and claiming my mouth with a deep kiss, Then came the feeling of Ted's mouth clamping onto the side of my neck, biting and sucking on the skin that covered the corded muscles. The contrast of the soft kiss and the forceful teeth made me shudder and I felt my cock twitch hard and bounce against my belly.

With a moan I felt a hand curl around it, unable to tell who it belonged to I closed my eyes and refused to let myself look. The intensified thrill of the anonymous sensation drove me towards not caring if it was the bell hop that had come into the room and joined in too. Ted moved his hand slowly, careful not to do too much before they could all work their way towards a more meaningful release. The firm length slid through the loose grip and he made sure to take his hand all the way to the bottom and back again, avoiding the head as much as possible. He felt the movement of my hips against his own as he made himself even more of a dead weight on my leg. Ted knew the frustration would be building and the deep furrow of my brow gave that away. The feel of fingers exploring the skin of my ass felt oddly familiar and the kneading made my breath hitch.

I could tell Working his fingers into the muscles was an odd sensation to Cody specially since he's always a bottom. The still tight handful of ass I have must have been a little difficult for Cody to work with for the first time as a top. "God John you have a ass that goes for miles" I hear Cody say behind me and I laugh. "Ya I know everyone tells me I have one of the biggest asses in the locker-room" I say to boost his confidence. My mind trying to wonder to all the nights with Mark pinning me on my stomach admiring and worshiping my huge ass. I try to shake all memories of Mark out of my mind as I feel Ted and Codys hands on me again. Subconsciously I lean forward as I feel Cody's hand drift towards the cleft and headed towards the place his fingers should sink into. Before Cody could get there though we both heard a groan coming from Ted and noticed that he was grinding hard against my thigh, his backwards movements barely exposing the already leaking head of his cock as the silvery trails started to pattern on my inner thigh. Cody and I could sense Ted was turned on enough and knew that if they went much further then the benefits of having a third party would be wasted.

"you still want to do this Cody?" I ask him as I feel him moving closer to my ear I curl my hand around the back of Cody's head and drew him back into our kiss, his eagerness and agreement apparent as he moaned into it, the sound partly due to Ted's hand still touching and teasing his hard cock just for a moment till he switches back to me. Breaking away I shuffled my hips and, taking the hint, Ted slid off my leg and Cody moved aside to let me get up on all fours, my eyes closed and ass high in the air, the flurry of movement around me making him feel less self conscious. The first pair of hands rubbed at my shoulders and the other gripped at my hips and I braced myself for where the next sensation would come from. Resting his back against a pillow Ted moved into position, his legs parted and one of my hands on either side of his hips. He cupped my face in his hand and thumbed the flushed cheek beneath it, my eyes slowly opening at the reassuring touch.

With his other hand Ted started to stroked at himself, the sticky remnants of his steady leaking making the reddened skin sparkle. He grasped himself at the base and pushed forward, inviting me to taste what I could see up close. My crystal blue eyes finally revealed themselves and looked up briefly to meet Ted's own, we shared a moment and matching smiles only broken by my mouth sliding down the shaft with a deep groan. Cody watched as John and Ted made their non-verbal arrangement and lined himself up having carefully slicked his full length in the moments in-between. With a slow rock of his hips he slid halfway inside me, my tight pucker relaxing as I feel Cody pull back out and push forward again. The feeling of my body being pulled further and further till Cody was seethed inside made my stomach flip. I feel Cody's hands curling tighter around my fleshy hips as my head lolled back and I let my body be driven by the sensations of Cody hitting my system from Cody's groin upwards. I gathered momentum as the pleasure increased, the stifled moans mingling with the sounds of Ted's and Cody's more freely uttered words and noises.

I looked up as I see Ted's head tilted back and eyes closed mouth wide open with deep moans falling out. The forceful strokes pushed me back and forth and I made sure that Cody's joints offered no resistance, only my arms keeping me from collapsing onto Ted and inevitable impalement on Cody. I started to find a natural rhythm between both bodies and allowed my mind to drift away, imagining how we must look as a threesome. Between them I felt good, felt alive and felt wanted for more than just sex and abuse or rape but willingly for just the sex part if asked as well. I was brought back to the room by Cody's hands pulling my thighs wider and backwards until I sat lower and the angle at which I was being pounded changed, every stroke now prodding at the sensitive bump inside me. From the first soft brush against it until the last rough thrust pressing onto it I knew that I wasn't in control of my reactions, the stars flashing in front of my eyes as a hand slid around and grasped me tightly.

Ted was the first to lose it, the rapid bobbing of my head in his lap coupled with the hollowed out cheeks that trapped him in my eager mouth too much for him. I felt Ted's hips lift as I felt every last drop going down my throat as I swallowed eagerly. I moved my head and rested it on Ted's thigh as the combined thrusting and jerking continued, knowing that I sounded slutty as the words "Please Cody..." were all but mewled from my swollen lips over and over. Cody responded by jerking faster which he knew would be enough to send me over the edge, the rapid spurts flying clean over my hand and splashing down on the sheets. As my muscles spasmed hard Cody fought to hold on but knew it was hopeless. The flesh of my ass pressed flush against his hips as he bowed his head to watch himself disappear inside me for the final time. Cody's climax hit me like an oncoming train, weakening me at the middle, Cody's hands planted firmly on my back. My hips bucked at the feeling of the hot pool building around his slowly softening member and Cody eventually found the energy to pull out, spellbound by the sight of Ted gently caressing my head in his lap. Cody moved out from behind me and shifted up the bed to lie back on his side as he'd started out earlier. He pulled me close to his chest and motioned for Ted to shuffle into place and complete the unholy, exhausted and blissful triumvirate. Heavy breathing was the only sound in a room heavy with the smell of lust and exertion, their clammy hands and arms tangled together as heavy eyelids started to affect us all in turn.

"Oh God thanks guys that exactly what I needed" I say exhaustedly happy I feel Ted kiss the back of my neck pulling me into him from behind as Cody kisses my lips caressing my face pulling my upper part into his chest and my face in his neck feeling so protected in the middle of both of them.

RANDY'S POV

I got Chinese for Ted, Cody, John and I and it took me forever because of the huge lines full of my co workers at WWE wanting the same thing for dinner. Forcing my way through the group of those just checking in the hotel I marched onwards towards the elevators, fully intent on finding Cody Ted and John all decent and not in bed together I hoped in our room for the night. Two or three aggressive finger jabs at the up button were enough to illuminate it but not to bring the car back down to the ground floor.

I was about to pound my fist into the was with aggravation as Dwayne pops in the elevator beside me holding his luggage in one hand while his food for tonight in the other. "Hello Randy haven't seen you in a while what you been up to lately?" Dwayne asks me in his irritably calm voice. "Nothing much Dwayne just going up to my room and sharing this food with my best friends" Dwayne looked at me confused "friends isn't there only supposed to be two to a room?" Dwayne asks curiously at me I look back at him with a smirk "Ya but I had two others join me tonight so there spending the night with Ted and I."

"Oh ok but may I ask who these other two members in your room are?" Dwayne asks "Yes they are Cody Rhodes and John Cena" I look over as I see Dwayne's eyes go wide when I mentioned John and I wonder if John was in trouble with Dwayne or if they are on a more deeper level. "And why would john Cena be in your room he's getting married to Mark in 2 weeks time?" Dwayne asked with folded arms "No not anymore Mark left him this morning for Michelle his ex wife and I brought him back to my room as a friend to help him out." Dwayne's eyes narrowed for a moment in dangerous thought "interesting no one told me about this" but then I saw him shake his head as he left the elevator to his floor without another word. I get to my hotel room as I fish out my room key in my back pocket and slide it in as the door opens and I rush in throwing the food on the table and go in search of Cody, John, Ted. I came to the bedroom and stopped where I stood at the sight on the bed with my Johnny in the middle naked with my best friends Ted and Cody.

"WHAT THE HELL I TOLD YOU NO SEX WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU THREE?" I ask as I know my jealousy is growing ten folds because of Ted and Cody being with the man I'm in love with and they know that.

I see Johns head pop up first staring straight at me like nothing is wrong and Ted and Cody look at me with smirks plastered on there faces. My hands ball into fists and my anger is rising as I feel my blood pressure sky rocket to the roof. "What Randy I can do what I want I'm a grown ass man stop telling me what to do" I hear John say forcefully and aggravation clearly showing in those beautiful hypnotizing baby blue eyes. John gets out of bed naked and throws on his shirt and pants that were laying on the floor and moves to his bags to pick them up but I snap out of it long enough to chase after him as he runs out the door and down the hall.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing John?" "I'm trying to get away from you what does it look like?" John replies sarcastically as he's still jogging down the hallway. "John you have no where else to go everywhere else is booked I'm the only option" I say trying to coax him into coming back my hotel room. "Ya well I'll find someone or somewhere I know a lot of people that would just love to be in a room alone with me" John replays back as that answer gets under my skin thinking of someone else's hands on what's mine. "John stop this you are just emotional and vulnerable at what happened today with Mark please come back so nothing bad will happen to you!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT SCREW YOU! YOU KNOW NOTHING AT WHAT I HAD TO DEAL WITH ON A DAILY BASIS WITH MARK AND WHAT I STILL HAVE TO FACE ON A DAILY BASES EVEN WITH HIM GONE SO DON'T STAND HERE AND TELL ME WHAT I FEEL AND DON'T FEEL AND HOW FUCKING VULNERABLE I AM YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH OR WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME IN THE PAST 12 YEARS OF MY CARRER SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU CARE AND KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT ME!" I stood there stunned at John's outburst not ever being on the receiving side to John's anger and I hope never again after tonight.

We finally reach the elevators as John turns back around to me "Don't follow me I'm fine on my own I have been for years so please just stay away you don't need to be caught up in my drama filled life go back to Ted and Cody and be free and happy with someone else that can make you equally just as happy something I can't and never will be able to do." John sounded so tired I wanted to take him in my arms and hold him until he felt better but I knew that would never happen tonight.

I stared into the chest of the man before me, refusing to make the precious eye contact that I new John based all his reactions on. With the ping of the elevator bell John walked backwards, not looking if anyone was trying to leave the car but being fortunate enough that at that time of night most people were already tucked up in bed. And with that the doors of the elevators went to a close leaving me empty inside because the only one man I have ever loved just ran out of my life maybe forever…..

**THIS IS A THANKSGIVING SPECIAL FOR MY VIEWERS AND I WON'T BE UPDATEING TILL WEEK AFTER NEXT I HAVE A WHOLE WEEK OFF OF SCHOOL FOR THANKSGIVING AND I'M GOING TO RELAX AND MAYBE THINK OF NEW CHAPTERS BUT I WON'T POST UNTIL THANKS GIVING IS OVER AND I'M BACK IN SCHOOL OH AND IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS FOR A NEW CHAPTER TELL ME I MIGHT ADD IT INTO ANY OF MY STORYS LOVE YOU ALL HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : POOR JOHN ANOTHER BAD INCOUNTER WITH HIS PAST**

Water cascades Down my smooth naked body as The arena locker room shower was empty from me being all alone as its long after the WWE Raw show had ended and I finally get to have a calm relaxing shower to myself. It's been a week since I left Randy at that elevator from leaving his room after having sex with his best friends Cody and Ted. Randy has done nothing but none stop texting and calling my cell phone ever since making me annoyed at him even more.

I pull my head back and feel all the heat of the water surround me in a hug and I welcome it in a tired and vulnerable manner. I take my hands and move them to my back kneading the hard knots in my back as I moan in complete bliss of the feeling of the message. "feel good the John?" purred Brock, a smug look appearing on his face, as he watched John tense up. "What do you want Brock?" I say scared being trapped in a shower room naked with a very dangerous Brock. I turn around To come face to face with a very Naked Brock himself grinning at me. I send a glare angrily at Brock and suddenly I pull my arms around myself, feeling subconscious. "Don't be shy," mocked Brock, "It's nothing I haven't seen before...,"

I ignored him, nervousness building inside of myself. I tried to hurry through my shower, and yelled as I feel Brock grab my ass, squeezing it, as I turned the shower off. I tried to whip around, but Brock had a firm grip on me and molded my body from behind, wrapping his arms around my torso, leaving me frozen. I felt the tears building up as the realized of the situation I was in. Brock pushed against me, his straining shaft rubbing against the inside of my leg as he groaned deeply. I let out a sob. I was usually stronger than this but Brock always weakens me, but in that moment all my energy left me. I wriggled, desperately trying to get out of Brocks grasp, but felt a loud smack across my face that immediately stopped me from moving. I cried out in pain, tears now starting to run freely down my face.

"Mmmmm, baby, your so hot...so fine...Brock muttered, "You are going to love my thick dick rammed up that tight ass of yours. He moaned as he was, rubbing his painful cock against my backside. I stopped moving and froze as I was a mess at this point. I had never felt so weak and helpless in my life.

"Let...mmee...g...go," I begged between tears. "Please, don't do this," "Don't worry Johnny, you will love it," Brock whispered into my ear smiling evilly, at the sight of a broken down, wrecked John Cena. And As I felt Brock line up his cock with my asshole, I let out a strangled noise knowing that this was it. He was going to rape me_._ I let out a final chocked sob, before preparing myself for the worst. I waited, but then after awhile I grew confused as I felt Brock groan in pain and suddenly fall and loosen his hold on me.

I look around to see Wade Barrett standing in the doorway of the showers clad in dark washed jean and a tight white button up dress shirt with a shampoo bottle half exploded all over the walls from the blow when he hit Brock over the head with it. I look down to see a naked Brock in a heap on the floor holding onto the side of his head in a protective manner of pain. I look back up to see Wade holding his hand out for me to take and I'm in a dilemma because I'm still in front of Brock and I know he's going to get me or come after wade later. "JOHN COME ON LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" I hear Wade shout but I just stand there knowing if I go with Wade Brock will come after him and I will put wade in danger like I have everyone else. "NO WADE GET OUT OF HERE HE'S GOING TO HURT YOU IF YOU DON'T I'LL WILL BE FINE GO!" I shout back but I knew I wouldn't I know deep down I was far from safe with Brock around but I couldn't risk Wades safety for me.

"NO I'M NOT LEAVING YOU WITH THIS MONSTER NOW COME NOW JOHN!" Wade commands in a caring manner and then I made my decision and leap over Brock's big body. But lose my footing as I feel Brock grab my ankle and I crash to my stomach in front of Wades feet. I look up as I feel Wade rush over to grab onto my arms in a tug of war over my body with Brock. I scream and I feel Brocks fingernails dig into my ankle and leave deep bloody marks.

"OH NO YOU DON'T JOHNNY BABY YOUR MINE YOUR NOT GOING TO ESCAPE ME AGAIN!" I hear Brock shout sadistically behind me as tears run down my face and I feel my arms slipping from wades grasp and I'm starting to get scared that I'm going to end up in Brocks abusive arms again. "WADE HELP!" I desperately scream as I scratch and claw trying to get away from Brocks hold "HOLD ON JOHN I GOT YOU!" and I see Wade reach for something with one free hand behind him and he comes back up with the WWE intercontinental championship Title in his hand and I duck my head to the ground as I hear a hard smack and a body hit the floor.

I look behind me to see Brock on the floor unconscious and I scramble to Wade and jump my naked body in his arms as he wraps his arms protectively around me holding me close. "lets get out of here" Wade says gently and I shake my head yes as we stand together and Wade goes over to throw a huge white fluffy towel around my naked form and pick my up bridal style throwing our bags on each shoulder walking to the arena parking lot unnoticed because everyone's already at the hotel and he drives away.

Neither of us see the figure behind us starring a hole throw Wade in hate as he slips into John's locker room where Brock is…

**WONDER WHAT JOHN'S MENTAL MINDSET IS GOING TO BE LIKE**

**AFTER THIS TRAUMATIC EVENT**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : THIS STORY AT THE BEGINNING STARTS WITH DWANYE AND BROCK THEN GOES TO JOHN AND WADE…. HAVE FUN**

**{DWAYNES POV}**

I walk in John's private locker room as I hear a groan coming from the showers and I see Brock all sprawled out naked on his stomach with a pained expression on his face. I move over to him kicking him gently in the ribs to let him know I'm there and he looks up at me groaning some more turning over on his back and I see his painfully hard dick jutting against his strong stomach. "Oh Brock what just happened?" I asked playing dumb because I knew exactly what happened I just wanted to hear it from him.

I hear him groan in pain again grabbing the side of his head and trying to stand "That bastard Wade came in and ruined everything I had John right where I needed him until Wade came in and bashed me twice in the head knocking me out" I hear the anger boiling in Brocks venomous words as he grits his teeth and leans against the wall to steady himself. "Well that's a shame now isn't it now Wade knows what your doing I might have to keep you away from John so I can break him myself you wouldn't want me to do that now would you?" I hear Brock swallows hard and shake his head no and I flash my million dollar smile at him as I walk closer running my fingers down Brocks naked chest seductively "You know John might not want you right now but I know who would love to get that thick meaty cock of yours off" I say in a suggestive tone.

I feel Brock grab a handful of my clothed ass as he smirks at me knowing exactly what I wanted. I push Brock down on the nearest bench and reach over and run my hands up Brocks naked thighs receiving a appreciated groan as he spreads his legs farther apart. It felt really good and my cock started to get hard and I reach down squeezing my clothed cock to relieve the pressure. Brock gets up pushing me down on my back to the locker room floor and straddles my legs.

Without saying a word Brock unbuttons my black dress pants and slips his hand inside rubbing my cock through my boxers. I moan at the feel and gasp at the cold air that hit my cock as Brock pulls it out of my boxers to start jacking me hard and fast. "Oh God Brock keep going" I scream in ecstasy and then Brock did something I didn't know he would he went down and took my 9" dick all the way down his throat without problem and I wonder where he got his skills. I throw my head back and moan loudly as I feel my cock hitting the back of Brocks throat I could hear Brock slurping and sucking as he bobs his head up and down deliciously.

I kicked my boxers and dress pants the rest of the way down along with my shoes leaving my socks on for the moment. I was panting hard in pure bliss and then all of a sudden Brock stops and crawls up my body crashing our mouths together making me taste myself in every corner of Brocks mouth making me moan at the taste. He lets go and steps back about to take off the rest of his clothing till I reached forward for him to stop and he looks at me in confusion. I smirk "Oh Brock did you really think I was going to let you go all the way into fucking me your good but not good enough for me?" I say as I hear Brock groan in pain from his unfinished hard on getting painfully stiff from incompletion "What so your going to just leave me like this?" I hear Brock state angrily I chuckle on the inside as I walk forward to him till we are nose to nose "Well that's exactly what I'm going to do I only want one person to fuck and that's John Cena not you sorry but John is more importanat to me then you" I say sarcastically as I slip my clothes back on and leave a very sexually frustrated Brock Lesnar behind.

**THIS STORY IS SHORT I JUST WANTED TO WRITE WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN BROCK AND DWAYNE AS WADE TOOK JOHN AWAY**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER IS A WADE/JOHN/RANDY CHAPTER ENJOY…**

**WADE AND JOHN POV**

Tuesday was a quiet day in St Louis for John and myself as I wake up to get dressed in dark washed blue jeans, a royal purple button up shirt and a white scarf. I look over at a green and blue plad boxer clad John Cena still sleeping in my bed exhausted from last nights nightmare with Brock trying to attack him in his locker room showers. I smile at how cute John looked with the white comforter barely covering his lower perfectly tan clothed half, laying on his stomach with his mouth barely open softly snoring like a baby. I pad over to the side of the bed Johns on and get down on my knees running my hand through John's short soft dark hair as John mumbles in his sleep squirming a bit before falling back to sleep I smile at John's cuteness as I run my hand down his naked smooth back shaking him a bit "John wake up we need to get ready I have stuff planned for us today come on love wake up" I say gently as John rolls over onto his back rubbing his eyes awake.

"Were are we going?" John asks groggily still half asleep "well I thought it would be nice to go out for a little walking around St Louis before we do our WWE house show tonight you know just relax and have some fun maybe do a little shopping if you like?" I say sweetly rubbing my hand up and down soothingly on Johns muscled naked Abs. I see John smile his dimpled smile and he rolls to his side till his legs come from under the comforter and hit the floor beside me as he pushes off the bed to go take a shower as he shuts the door to the bathroom and turns on the water…..

**ST. LOUIS WITH JOHN AND WADE**

**JOHN POV**

I was having a blast I honestly thought I was going to be scared to be around people again for a while but I'm doing better then I thought with Wade. The second we walked into the lobby Wade was there with a huge smile on his face a smile that made my heart flutter a little and it kind of confused me. After holding the door open for me twice once in the lobby and then at our rented car like a gentlemen that he is. we started walking around the crowded streets of St Louis looking through clothing shops, jewelry shops and even the florist shop where Wade bought me a beautiful bouquet of Red, white and black roses. The talks we had while we explored the city were of nothing and everything to get to know one another better and surprisingly we have a lot in common.

Wade couldn't stop smiling. He would always do or say something to get another smile or laugh out of me. "You know John I have come to a conclusion that you're laugh is the most beautiful sound in the entire world to me." Wade says making me blush madly "that's very sweet of you to say Wade thanks" I say leaning up and kissing him on his facial haired cheek making Wade smile even bigger. Wade and I turned down a busier street, our eyes raking over the outdoor shops that rowed back to back through the sidewalks, all oblivious to the chilly weather as I pull my black soft jacket closer to my body for warmth. I look over to see Wade stare at me in concern as he throws one arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer to his body in protection as we fallen into silence both of us completely at ease and comfortable with each others company.

About halfway down the street after we stopped at a star bucks for some mocha's my attention came to a stop at couple of beautiful white and red Boston red socks jerseys from a sports shop beside me hanging on some hangers. Gently I elbowed Wade in the arm just to get his attention Wade turned his direction at me as he smiled when I picked the most prettiest and expensive on the rack. "Do you want it?" Wade asks me as he takes out his wallet I let the jersey go as I try to stop Wade from buying such and expensive gift for me "Wade if I wanted it that bad I would buy it myself I do have plenty of money on my own to buy a 500 dollar jersey" I say jokingly while laughing. "Come on please let me buy you something I really want to" Wade says in a begging tone "Wade you already bought me a 100 dollars worth of roses don't you think that enough?" I ask and he shakes his head no while grabbing the jersey and running in the shop to go buy it before I could stop him making me pout.

I feel my phone vibrate in the back on my blue jeans pocket as I take it out to read a text from **Randy : where are you we need to talk I need to tell you something I should have told you long ago please come see me in my locker room at the house show tonight. Rko **I rolled my eyes placing my phone back in my pocket as Wade comes out with a sports back and my jersey as I smile at him and intertwine my fingers with his as we walk down the streets of St. Louis for the next couple hours till we arrive at the house show for our matches.

"John is that you?" I hear a deep all to familiar voice behind me as I close my eyes to breath through my panic I feel at the moment of even being in this mans presents again the man who destroyed me many months ago. I turn around and meet the beautiful hypnotizing emerald green eyes I fell in love with so long ago and shakily move closer to Wade for protection as he held me tight against his side. I took a deep breath before answering shakily "Hello Mark what do you want?"…

**TO BE CONTINUED JUST HAD TO THROW IN THIS CHAPTER TO SHOW JOHN'S STILL MAKING IT STRONG EVEN IF HE'S STILL TOTALLY SCARED THAT BROCK AND DWAYNE WILL COME AFTER HIM AND NOW GUESS WHOS BACK MARK CALLOWAY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WE WILL SE WHAT HE WANTS AND WANT RANDY WANTS AS WELL WHEN HE SENT JOHN THAT TEXT AND ALSO WHERE DOES WADE FIT IN TO ALL THIS IS JOHN IN LOVE WITH WADE OR IS WADE JUST THERE TO PROTECT JOHN AND JOHNS NOT REALLY IN LOVE WITH HIM JUST STRINGING HIM ALONG…..**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N : THIS CHAPTER IS WITH AJ SCANDLE AFTER AJ THREW JOHN OFF A LADDER FOR THE BRIEF CASE SEE WHAT REALLY HAPPENED IN THE BACK **

**JOHN POV**

I set Indian style shirtless in the back sitting on one of the big sturdy cardboard boxes full of new ring gear all us wrestlers/divas receive for the upcoming PPV the royal rumble a month after tonight's PPV TLC as I already know my lines for my script and also what positions and wrestling moves I'm going to use for my money in the bank ladder match against the loud mouth show off Dolf Ziggler later tonight. I go on watching the monitors not really in the mood to be bothered as huge Brock Lesnar comes to take his place in the ring to issue a challenge to Triple H for a feud for wrestle mania 29 this year in New York/New Jersey.

"Hey John" Paul Heyman Brocks right hand pig everyone likes to call him purrs in my ear as I feel Paul's finger tips brush against my naked shoulder making me shudder in disgust. "What do you want Paul?" I ask emotionless as I move away from him to lean my back against the concrete wall putting as much space between Paul and myself. "oh John I'm hurt I thought we were friends?" I hear Paul ask mockingly as he tries to move closer making me extremely uncomfortable "who told you that let me guess a little birdie" I say equally as smart ass and I see Paul's face split out into a disgusting double chin smirk leaning his weight against the box looking my half naked body up and down and I want to throw up. "wow John, Brock is right about you, are a handful and I mean that in a literal sense as well" I hear Heyman say as I see him move just a bit closer until his hand is almost touching my naked thigh as I hiked up my jean shorts up to sit Indian style. I glare warningly at Heyman and move my thigh away from Heymans touch staring back starring the monitor bay watching intently at Triple H and Brock exchanging harsh insults to get more heated up for there upcoming feud.

I feel Heyman maneuver his big body behind me again placing his hands around my waist squeezing my back against his front as I try to squirm from his slimy hold on my body. "Brock sent me to come tell you that after your match tonight with Dolf he wants you to come to his room to talk" Heyman seductively suggests as his hand suddenly before I can blink lands and squeezes hard on my dick making me groan in pain at the hard pressure Heymans applying. "Oh Brock also told me to give you this (Paul squeezes harder on my dick) so you will remember you are his and you cant escape from him no matter how hard you fight he's always stronger and you should know that right John?" Heyman asks smirking evilly moving closer to my neck as I try to move my head from reach but he gets there before I move fast enough swiping his tongue up my neck smelling my flesh as he lets go all together stepping back giggling before walking off like nothing happened.

I pull my legs up to my chest as tears threaten to spill but I try not to give the satisfaction to Heyman even if he isn't around me at the moment I still don't want to look like a pussy specially when I still have to meet up with Mark and Randy later tonight to explain stuff which I know will be quite emotional. I finally take a deep calming my racing heart jumping down from the box on shaky legs trying to balance myself from falling. "John there you are I have been looking for you hey are you ok?" I look up just in time to see Wade walk up to me cupping my face gently in the palm of his hand soothingly I stare into his big dark blue eyes almost getting lost as he asks me again but I instead do something that even surprises me taking Wades face smashing our lips together in a searing kiss as I hear Wade groan in pleasure as I push Wades back against the wall hard pinning him there wanting to have my way with him. Air screams for our lungs as I pull from Wades lips panting heavily "Whoa what was that love not that I'm complaining but that was very random and sexy" Wade says in his deep rich English accent that turns me into mush every time as he grabs a hold of my waist dragging me in.

"God you are hot Wade" I say shakily, as Wade leans in to nuzzle my neck, and I suck in a breath "Wade (nothing)…. Wade (nothing) ….. Wade what if we get caught out here in the open hallway anyone can walk by lets go to a room or closet" I say Taking Wade by the hand dragging him along to go find some privacy. I found a door and opened it to a deserted closet for the janitor tools. I shove Wade in first as I push him against the wall inches from his face "Fuck me so hard I will feel it for days please Wade I'm begging you!" I say in a desperate tone as Wade shoves my jean shorts and boxers off me making me naked as the day I was born with Wade starring at every inch of my body to memory and I walk to him pulling his trunks down as well as Wades 9" cock springs free smacking his abs obscenely delicious.

"John, jump up and wrap your legs around me!" Wade demands making me shiver in delight as I do what he says jumping up wrapping them around Wades naked waste feeling hot and turned on. I started fusing my mouth to Wade's making out like teenagers like it was going to be the last time I ever did so. I feel Wade turn his body around, slamming my back against the door, letting it support some of my weight so he could free his hands to lay them on any place on my body that Wade could reach. Wade caresses my arms lovingly from my wrist to shoulders, lifting them up so they were stretched over my head against the door making me heave in pleasure as Wade grounds his hard on against mine…. "Wade hurry up dude we have a match in 10 minutes make it quick!" I hear someone on the other side of the door for Wade as I hear Wade let out a big sigh as his head lands on my shoulders "who's that?" I ask as Wade lets out another sigh before answering "That is my annoying opponent for tonight's match Kofi Kingston" Wade says dropping me till my feet hit the floor before redressing himself in his bright red and black trunks as I pull up my boxers and shorts tucking myself back in.

"Well Love it looks like I don't have time to ravish you yet but I will tonight believe me your mine" Wade says with a hot gleam in his beautiful jet black facial haired featured face as he pulls me up for one last hot kiss before walking out the door with Kofi.

**AFTER JOHN'S MATCH WITH DOLF**

I opened the door to my personal locker room as my body aces from the bad fall I took off that ladder after the bitch AJ Lee decides to not suddenly have a crush on me and chuck me off the ladder making my stomach hit fist knocking the breath out of me as I furiously start packing my gym bag. I didn't realize someone else was in the room with me till I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders rubbing in circles. My head shot to the side to see a smirking Dwayne Johnson as I gulped in fear. I shook my head and went back to gathering my things like Dwayne wasn't even there even though I am scared out of my mind he is. "What are you still doing here, Dwayne?" I ask trying to sound tough but failing miserably as I hear Dwayne snort in amusement. "Well I was in my office awhile ago going over some paper work when I saw the door to your personal locker room wide open and wanted to come in to see how my baby Johnny is doing" enticing a laugh.

"well I Have stuff I have to take care of that doesn't include you" Have a good night, Dwayne." I say walking towards the door as Dwayne only smirked moving so he was blocking my exit. My heart started pounding as fear was creeping in as I walked backwards with him approaching me. "What do you want?" I asked him as Dwayne stops from advancing towards me crossing his arms in amusement again "John you know what I want what I Have wanted for a long time since you left me… you" I gasp as I started to make a run for it to the door but was hit by a hard object instead and as I looked up I saw a very evil looking Brock Lesnar in front of me as my heart stopped as flashbacks of 2002 when Dwayne and Brock took turns having there way with me popped into mind as I am in the same predicament.

"see John you can do this the easy way and let us have you once again or you can do it the hard way and make us take it from you either way we win" Dwayne says so easily like he's talking about the weather. I think out my options for a moment as I have no choice but to cooperate so they wont hurt me so bad. Tears started to run down my face as I shake my head yes and I feel Brock first advance at me pushing me down on the black leather couch in my locker room making me lay down flat on my back. I feel Brock and Dwayne's hands all over my body as they both stripped me of my clothes leaving me naked in there hands and I groaned when Brock bit the side of my neck hard, arching faintly as I see Dwayne draw his bottom lip between his teeth to still himself from moaning.

"W-What do you want me to do," I ask timorously, as I see Brock and Dwayne grin popping out a bottle of sweet scented lubrication, from Dwayne's dark slacks, that he had bought for the occasion and set it aside. Brock soon pick up my naked body off the couch bridal style laying me on the floor as I see Dwayne lay down beside me with a smirk, lounging back with great display. Facing me a little, Dwayne watched me with an intent look licking his lips in pleasure at the sight of me naked beside him as I see Brock move to a chair and start masturbating himself while watching Dwayne and I.

"Undress me," he commanded as I pause a tad, but struggle to get to my pain filled knees just coming from that grueling match I had with Ziggler, under the influence and on a strangely spongy carpet. I reach over to clutched at Dwayne's white silk ridden shirt buttons clumsily and stumbled in fear. Dwayne steadied my movements, placing his hands on my hips making my flinch and took hold of his hands, helping me with the buttons. I was so terrified that Dwayne had an easier time undoing the buttons with one hand. I looked slightly horrified as Dwayne's dark colored sleekly solid muscled stomach and chest came into view that was all to familiar to me as I hear grunts and groans from across the room of Brock jacking off hard. At that instant, I look up to see Dwayne examining my lips, shining and pink with just a bit pout. I feel Dwayne reach out, cupping my smooth face in a mocking lover's caress, as I feel his treacherous fingers traced delicately across the curve of my lips, "I want you to kiss me like old times" Dwayne says softly.

"But I-I," I stuttered, mouth opening and closing rapidly not knowing what to say. Dwayne yanks me down by the chin and pressed his lips softly against my full ones. As we stayed in the lip lock a moment, simple and sweet, if it weren't for my silent terror, and breathtakingly lingering. Dwayne pulled back and peppered a few more kisses from My chin to my nose wondering where this is coming from. Suddenly Dwayne hauls me across his lap and clasped my thighs. "Come on now, now with the slacks," he rumbled, dragging my soft and normally adroit hands to his buckle. My fingers were still twitching from fear as I undone his slacks finally with his underwear careful as Dwayne tried not to knock me from his lap. Dwayne lay there naked staring up at me and then pulled his hands from the wiry thighs, never looking away from my ocean blue eyes, as Dwayne looked down at my hard cock and all because my body was enjoy this treatment way more then I was personally. "Keep staring at it like that and it really might just up and bite you." I say jokingly as I hear Dwayne chuckle along with Brock as I try top play the part.

I suddenly become serious hoping I can get Brock and Dwayne to change there minds "Please, don't make me do this," I pleaded. And Dwayne seemed a little annoyed but composed himself, as he looked like he didn't want to lash out at me. He push my thighs apart to stare at my flaccid penis. "just the way I remember you beautiful, strong and now with a golden ten to fit as you look like an angel" Dwayne purrs, as I feel him stroke circles over my trembling hips and brought his hand back to cup my bountiful ass squeezing each cheek as I hear more slapping sounds from the masturbation Brock is still doing. "You're going to ride me." Dwayne demands as my eyes go big at this in terror and I see him lean over to grab the lubrication off the table and plop it into my hands, pouring the pleasantly amount in it. "Prep yourself for me baby so we can getting started with the fun part" Dwayne says sweetly showing his million dollar smile expecting me to be calm about this but I'm anything but calm right now. I feel humiliated and detest Dwayne and Brock at present more than ever, but obeyed Dwayne's wishes nonetheless. I swiftly penetrated myself to get this over with two fingers at once instantly regretting it as there is indistinguishable soreness. I feel violated and disgusted and I hear Dwayne and Brock both make abrupt moaning noises below and beside me that drew my attention immediately as I feel weary. I scrutinized Dwayne's expression The handsome brown eyes that are transfixed on my hand as my fingers were pumping in and out quickly of my hole. Tears fell from my eyes as I hear a breathy "God, I've been waiting so long," Dwayne rasped. I was panting now in mild pleasure as my eyes unexpectedly shut rocking my body vaguely over Dwayne in pleasure as its building. I feel my posture wilting and my thighs quiver in complete pleasure. One of my thighs accidentally brush against Dwayne's leaking erection inadvertently as I see Dwayne's back arched under my weight moaning loudly. "Oh my God its time stick my cock in now!" Dwayne groaned out "Ugh, no," a cry fell past my lips. "Oh, yes," Dwayne hisses. "Get a move on now gorgeous I don't have all day as much as I'd like this moment to last I'd rather be experiencing your snug lil' hole 'round my cock." Dwayne grounds out as I panted in exhaustion and seized Dwayne's huge cock securely giving it a few strokes. I feel Dwayne capture my hips in a firm hold and lifted me so I was elevated over his erection. Dwayne slammed me down onto his cock as I cried out in pure agony trying to breath through the pain and more tears fell down my cheek.

I hear Dwayne breathing deeply moaning in pleasure at my tightness I look down through watery eyes connecting with Dwayne's as I see him look me up and down in lust with his eyes a shade darker almost black. I was still panting tiredly above Dwayne as I bent over in pure pain. "Mmnh, it hurts," I moaned out in pain. "Shh-shh, baby," he soothed me, brushing at my face gently and running his hand all over my naked abdomen to feel the lustrous build of muscle on my stomach and thighs "You're the most beautiful person I've ever had, Pretty" Dwayne said in honesty. I bit my lip and talked through the pain sarcastically, "Please don't say I should thank you for that oh-so-glorious remark."

I see Dwayne give a smirk as He did not have to say anything. He urged my thighs upward so I would get the hint as I sigh reluctantly and complied silently heaving my hips slightly higher and pushing back down. As I pushed down though Dwayne's dick was in the right place as it hit dead on my prostate making me moan louder then I have the whole session. Pleasure flared from my nerves being stimulated by the head of Theodore's cock I jerked suddenly again with the second hit. I look down as I see Dwayne gasp again as my muscles of my ass hole squeezed around his erection. "Ooh," I hear Dwayne grate out in complete pleasure.

I looked down watching through half lidded baby blue eyes as Dwayne bucks wildly below me. I groan keenly as my prostate is repeatedly hit and then gave a piercing moan as Dwayne finally strokes my hardening shaft. I hear as Dwayne starts to speak again through pants and I begin to wonder why, he must like talking during sex, as Dwayne demands out, "I'm not going to come till you do, gorgeous." As I feel Dwayne stroke me faster pushing up into my downward thrusts. "Come on, baby," he growled. "I'm going to make you come on my cock." I turned my face away from Dwayne's intense stare and bit the inside of my cheek to keep from crying out for his satisfaction as I cum flooding Dwayne's abdomen. I hear Dwayne grunting loudly and drive my hips up and down more rapidly. I can hear soft slapping noises of my flesh hitting Dwayne's and felt exceedingly weak. Wet warmth dripped down my thighs and I hear Dwayne scream in pleasure and I know Dwayne had finished.

I feel Dwayne lay my numb body down tenderly pulling me to his sweaty chest as I tried not tried not to sob. I feel Dwayne's hold tighten as I look back in confusion to see Brock knelt down behind my naked ass and I started to scream but Dwayne covered my mouth as I felt Brock shove his dick into my ass roughly thrusting without remorse. Painful moans and shrikes were coming from my muffled mouth as tears streamed down my tan face and I feel Brock bite down on my shoulder hard to leave a mark. I glance down and see blood running down my thighs at how rapid and rough Brock is being at my abused hole ripping it apart. I look up at the ceiling of my locker room praying for this to be over and I can get away from both Dwayne and Brock for good as I hear Brock near my ear groan out in a animalistic growl as he cums deep into my ass and as the salty seed hits my cuts I scream in agony at the stinging sensation as I pass out from the blinding pain.

**HOTEL**

I wake with no memory of how I got on the floor in the hallway as I feel carpet on my fingertips I groan as I look up and came face to face with Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes starring at me with worry in there eyes. I looked up with tears in my eyes as Ted kneels down on the floor where I laid as I collapse into Ted's arms in a heap of sobs. "Johnny what's going on?" Ted asked quietly as he pets the top of my head softly making me flinch a bit. I finally look up into Ted's blue eyes pleading "Please don't make me go back please" I whisper fearfully that Brock and Dwayne would come out at any minute to drag me back and have there way with me again. Ted looked at Cody who moved forward "okay John lets take you back to our hotel room ok you'll be safe there." I hear Cody soothingly say. I nod and let Ted lift me up as pain shoots through my backside from the rape I received.

Once inside the hotel room they lead me over to one of the beds so I could sit down as I winced when my ass connected to the mattress as I am still sore from the earlier encounter with Dwayne and Brock. I look up threw teary eyes as Ted was at my side immediately "do you need anything John?" Ted asked I look into Ted's eyes "yeah have you got any Tylenol?" Cody nods and went to his bag and got the bottle out "you will have to wait a minute Randy's In the bathroom taking a shower okay?" I nod laying down and as my head hit's the pillow I feel Ted and Cody come on either side of me wrapping there arms around me in a protective manner as I dose off in a deep relaxing sleep for the first time in months.

20 minutes later Randy walks out the bathroom in a towel dripping wet looking at Ted's and Cody's bed to find a shocking sight of John asleep in a sleeping Cody's and Ted's arms. Randy smiles a little at the cute scene as he walks over to his bed pulling off his extra cover he carries around for travel busses to sleep with as he throws the blanket over all three of his boys bending down he kisses each one on the forehead as Randy walks back over to his bed throwing the towel off crawling in his bed naked snuggling in…..

**WOW HOW CUTE WAS THAT RANDY KISSING ALL THREE OF HIS BOYS LIKE THEY ARE HIS CHILDREN LOL CUTE DADDY RANDY…. OH AND YES TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION BROCK AND DWAYNE DID DROP JOHN OFF AT THE HOTEL IN THE HALLWAY OF HIS FLOOR. AND WANDER WHAT WADE IS GOING TO THINK SPECIALLY WHEN JOHN DIDN'T COME TO THERE ROOM THAT NIGHT…**

.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N : HIGH EMOTIONS RUN THROUGH THIS CHAPTER YOU MIGHT EVEN FEEL SORRY FOR SOME.**

**JOHN POV**

Warmth, peace, soft, bliss these are the very things I'm feeling right now and I have no idea why maybe because I'm in a bed, or maybe I'm dreaming all these feeling just to cope with what happened to me last night. I don't want to open my eyes I don't want to have to deal with the pain and humiliation I have been receiving everyday since Brock and Dwayne have come back to the WWE and into my life as the two most powerful men in the company to date as general manager (Dwayne) and the top main superstar (Brock). I am lost Everyone comes to a point in their life where they are at a crossroads and don't know which road to take. It is a point of tough dilemmas and if you haven't reached that crossroads yet don't worry because one day you will find yourself at the crossroads. You will not know which way to go. It will take days, weeks even months to make a decision and when you finally do you take the one road you think is best for yourself and others you find yourself wondering if you took the wrong road or if it was really the right path for your life. I on the other hand don't find myself in a happy care free path I find myself a slave to the two men that have over ruled my life for so long I find myself at there mercy unable to escape.

I suddenly feel hands softly travel up my naked thighs and think its Randy or Cody or maybe even Ted just messing with me as I keep my eyes closed basking in the feel of the soft hands for once playing with my skin. The hands reach to the bottom of my black boxer shorts pulling down just a bit till my hip bones are in view showing off my v line that travels to my still clothed cock. I indulge this person by pretending to be asleep still letting them do whatever they wanted to me as I know none of them would hurt me on purpose like Dwayne or Brock as I get a shock but don't move when I feel soft sensual lips connect over my hard Abs on my naked stomach and I want to moan but leave it in so I can feel more of this persons exploration on my supposedly sleeping body. The hands return to my hips turning me over gently as the person still thinks I must be asleep as I'm on my stomach with my clothed ass in the air for the taking. It feels wonderful as I feel the mans fingertips travel up my spine caressing my back lovingly and I wonder who this is that's so careful and loving.

"my beautiful angel I'm so in love with you I always have been I'm so sorry Dwayne did this to you again I'm sorry I did that to you long ago I'm so sorry please forgive me John baby I'm so sorry?" I freeze as I know that voice from anywhere as my heart speeds up till I feel like a heart attack is about to occur. Why is he here? Who let him in here with me and at my most vulnerable positions on a bed half naked in his arms again? Please don't let him hurt me again not again I took enough abuse from them last night I don't need anymore not so close together at least when I'm still a little torn down there from Brocks rough treatment. I'm so relieved at this moment as my face is facing the opposite direction from the man hovering over me as tears of fear and bad memories are resurfacing as I feel his hands touch my warm bare back again traveling downward and more tears run down my face as I hope I'm wrong on my predictions of what is about to happen to me again and I wish Randy, Cody or Ted would come in and save me from this monster that's violating my body at its most vulnerable time specially in the morning when I first wake up and don't have the strength to fight back. "John wake up baby we need to talk please baby wake up?" I feel him shake me a little to wake up and I take a slow silent breath to calm my nerves as I rub my face on the pillow my head was occupying to pretend like I was just trying to wake myself up but really I was wiping my tears away so I wouldn't look so weak in front of my tormenter. I turn my body around to face him as my eyes go wide as I see he shaved his beautiful raven curly long hair off to a Mohawk as it made him look even more intimidating and frightening. I look into his gorgeous emerald eyes and see pain that I have never seen before placed there as it made him seem tired and worn and maybe a little older looking as he was inches from my frightened face.

We had a stare off for a long time searching each other for answers that have yet to be answered to get closure for both counts as I take a deep breath letting it out shakily waiting for the first move to be done. "I heard about what happened to you with Dwayne and Brock last night I'm so sorry you had to go through that again" I listen as he actually sounded sincere for the first time since he left me months ago broken and torn. "why do you care what happens to me you never cared then why now?" I ask as I feel the tears coming but try to clear my throat and wipe my eyes to stop them. "Because I love you John I always have loved you ever since we started dating you where the one I wanted and always have desired" I hear him say with tears of his own threatening to leak down his face. I snorted in mockery at his fake sincerity "ya I bet you desire me, I felt the desire and passion you had for me everyday when I was limping because of my torn ass you gave me each and every night, or how about the scares I have to this day decorating the inside of my thighs from all the cutting you did to me with your favorite butcher knife you carried around like a trophy, or I even have a better one I felt your fucking desire for me when you held me down by the throat almost choking me out because you thought I was cheating on you with the other men in the locker room as I was talking to them! Is that the fucking desire you where describing because that's the only ones I felt every night after work with you!"

I scream in the mans face as I finally let all the pent up anger and frustration I have held in for so long these long years for this man that broke me and my heart physically and emotionally. He stares at me with wide unexpected eyes as I know my anger towards him or anyone is very rare with a guy that can't hurt a fly like myself. I was heaving and seething in anger that he would dare grace me with his presence at this time where I am most easy and vulnerable without waiting to call me first to meet up which I never wanted to in the first place as I hate him with a passion. I finally look around for my clothes as I don't see any of my stuff and I wonder where anything or anybody like Cody, Ted and Randy are at in my hour of need to get away from this man. "they went out to go get you some breakfast as Randy told me to stay with you till you woke up" He said as if reading my worried mind and I stare in horror at those words that Randy let him stay here with me alone he knows we broke up why would he betray me like this? "why did Randy let you stay in here with me knowing we aren't together anymore?" I ask frustrated and angry at Randy for this. "I came to his door looking for you and I told him we needed to talk and that you didn't come to my hotel room last night to meet me like we originally planned so we can talk this out and get over this hatred and shame for each other please John I just want you to forgive me again I will do anything for your forgiveness?" I narrow my baby blue eyes in defiance as deep hatred ran through my veins in this moment for both Randy for betraying me letting this man come anywhere near me again and Mark Calloway right in front of me giving me a crappy ass reason to even considering forgiving him for what all he's done to me in the past.

I get my half naked body off the bed away from Mark as I pace the room in hate and anger for everything around me feeling like a bomb ready to explode at any moment once set in the right mind set which at this moment won't take long or hard to get to as I already feel the heat in my face rising. "John please talk to me tell me what I have to do to get you to love me again and I'll do it?" Mark says calmly but hesitantly as he sees my anger making my head shoot in his direction and for the first time shooting anyone the deadliest glare I have to muster and I see for the first time fear stewing in Marks beautiful hopeful eyes that I even think the viper glare seems softer then the one I'm shooting at the moment. I feel the veins in my neck bulging and my heart thumping faster with heat of anger radiating off me in all one go making me look bigger then I am making Mark back down for once as I see him drop to the floor from the bed before my feet looking up at me with tears in his eyes. I drop down to Marks level on the floor in front of him with anger not wavering from my eyes as I grab forcefully the back of Marks neck pinching the nerve to make him seize up as I pull him towards my face inches from me seething in anger.

I growl in a dangerously low voice my thoughts and feelings that I have wanted to tell him since that day he left me in that parking lot all alone and broken "All that time I wasted hoping that you would change and come around someday knowing that you where doing wrong by abusing and raping me" "I gave chance after chance with you I lied to our co workers about the real you I took up for you and told them to leave you alone and all you fucking did was let me down" "and it took me so long to figure you out and what I did to get you feeling the way you did towards me" "and you think that I should forgive you just like that after all the nightmares that consumed me each night?" "I don't want you calling me anymore" This is the last straw you won't be seeing me anymore because I don't want to hurt anymore by you" "and right now you can tell me that your sorry that you want to be in my life again and start over but _baby_ I look into your eyes right now and I see desperation I see a man who's lost everything and is trying to go to the one play thing that you broke so badly thinking it will be easy to go back to with open arms" "your not sorry for what you did and your not sorry now because I know once I give you another chance it will come out the same result all over again with the raping and abusing I have endured even with you gone from Brock and Dwayne" "Mark you might look so innocent now and if I didn't know you I would believed everything that came out of your mouth to be true" and if you didn't leave me so broken and hurt months ago for that tramp Michelle which I am betting left your sorry ass" "I could have loved you for the rest of my life and we would be married and happy by now but you screwed that up and screwed me over too many times for any more chances so you can kiss your sorry in the ass because I'm not even going to remotely accept it." I say through gritted angry teeth as I shove Mark face first to the floor getting up and start kicking him in the ribs over and over and over as I hear him grunt in pain from the impacts and blows I'm laying on him. Tears of anger, hate, disappointment, misery, pain, abuse, rape, memories, lies, grudges, tempers, exhaustion, stress and nightmares all rapped into one comes pouring out into historical sobs as I feel light headed but keep hitting and kicking Mark who's finally curled up into a big ball on the hotel floor protecting himself from the punches and kicks I have laying all over his sore body and I don't care he deserves everything he's getting.

"FUCK YOU MARK I HATE YOU BASTARD I CANT BELIEVE I EVER FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU OR EVEN ACCEPTED YOUR PROPOSAL IN THE FIRST PLACE!" I scream down at him on the floor and its not enough for me I have to break Mark I have to make him feel lost and hurt like I did long ago and still do I have to kill his spirit and I know exactly how. I am finally letting the darker demons that hide so well and behave inside me out to play to crush Mark once and for all the way he did me to let him feel his own medicine of how it feels like to be lost.

I kneel down to Marks level again as I see him still a little dazed from the hitting I gave him as I slam The back of his head against the hotel floor as I hear a crack, which left him crumpling holding the side of his face as I smirk in satisfaction at my evil work. I see Mark look up at me with pain filled eyes as I couldn't stop smirking down at him. Unfortunately, this wasn't the regular charming smirk I usually sported to the ring, to my friends and to my fans. This was a smirk of hatred, of revenge, and of retribution. I was almost sad that Mark didn't get knocked out from that blow, because now, he has to suffer through more of my wrath. I bend down lower on one knee, placing it between Marks long legs. I then grasped both of his wrists in my hands like he did to me so many times before in the past, bringing them to the Marks back, clutching them so tightly that I see Mark's fingers curl in pain just the way I want him.

I look down to see Marks eyes were half closed at this point, but even then I know he could at least see the blur that was my figure, smiling right at him as I felt like the crazy AJ Lee character on camera. I let go of his wrists for a second so I can crack him in the face again right on his nose as I saw Marks nose bleeding and I was sure it was broken as I hear Mark scream in pain. I snort in amusement at Marks pain remembering all the times he laughed at me while I was in the same position. I could tell Mark was only semi-conscious see his head moving back and forth in a drunken manner as I ripped Marks royal purple button up shirt right in half as the buttons went flying reveling his smooth perfect strong chest I used to love feeling under my fingers when we where together. I tossed the ripped shirt to the side leaving him bare on his upper body and I see His eyes opened wider to see it hanging off of the bed we had been peacefully sitting on not too long ago. Suddenly I hear beeping and I look over to see my cell phone lit up I let go of Mark knowing he wont move because he's so out of it from all the punching and hitting I done on him as I move picking my phone up flipping it open to see a text as I read it. **Johnny baby you better come to mine and Brocks hotel room at 11:00 unless you want me to have Brock hurt you worse next time. Dwayne **I growled in frustration as I place my phone back on the bed smirking I look over pulling a dresser drawer out to see Cody's and Ted's play handcuffs and walk back over to Marks half conscious body taking his wrists cuffing them to the dresser leaving Mark helpless in my power to do whatever I want to him. "Time for Payback Marky baby" I say sicken sweet voice creeping myself out a bit. I shoved Mark down flat on his back as I hear him grunt from the impact but I have a concentration to destroy him as I sit on Marks legs reaching for his jeans as I see Marks eyes shoot open starring at me in horror and I only smirk at him opening his jeans ripping them off him with his boxers leaving Mark naked under me at my mercy and I love it.

"John please don't do this no one has ever been there before you know I'm not a bottom please John I will leave and never look or talk to you again please John!" Mark shouted at me but I just laughed in his face making him feel just as humiliated and degraded as I did all those times ago when I pleaded and begged for him to stop. "YOU THINK I CARE THAT YOU'RE A VIRGIN IN THIS AREA THAT NOONE HAS EVER TOUCHED YOU HEAR WELL GUESS WHAT BABY I'M GOING TO BREAK YOU THAT SAME WAY YOU BROKE ME!" I scream menacing

in his face making Mark gulp in fear as I knew I probably looked terrifying right now but that's what I want to put fear in him to never hurt or come near me or anyone again. I got up to slip off my black boxers as I grabbed my own length, stoking is lightly, as I was already quite aroused from the sheer thrill of the situation of over powering someone for a change. I lean towards the dresser for a bottle of lube that was also Cody's and Ted's "Now, I'm only going to use a little tiny bit of this, you're lucky I'm not fucking you dry" I seethe at Marks terrified face.

I set back at Marks entrance leaning over him once more, this time lifting one of the Mark's strong legs with me as I see the terror in Mark. I hear Mark's breath hitch as he was frightened, afraid, and desperate to just go black and not have to be present while this was happening to him. Mark tries one last time to voice his pleads for me to stop this which was useless, as I already have my mind set on humiliating him. I only laughed at his attempts and in one fluid motion, pushed my cock all the way in side Mark as he screams in pure agony but I place one hand over his mouth to muffle him as I groan in pleasure of his tight virgin hole. I look up to see tears of shock and agony automatically built up in Marks eyes as he looks straight at me pleading for me to stop but I just look away to keep my composure as guilt was trying to seep in but I shake it off to continue my punishment. I closed my eyes in ecstasy, feeling Marks tight muscles spasming around my cock sent me in a frenzy as I thrust faster and faster, ignoring the pained cries of my once abusive lover thinking in my head Mark deserves this. I look down from towering over Marks huge body as I see him shut his eyes as tears ran down the sides of his face I felt a stab to the heart again but made a frustrated groan going faster and deeped with my thrusts as I know that I tore him and there's blood on my dick but I don't care at the moment as I'm teaching Mark a lesson he will never forget. I leaned down over Mark so our naked sweaty chests were touching, all the while continuing to thrust ferociously, and whispered. "This hurt, Marky? I hope so." I say continuing the abuse for a few moments longer before pulling out. I see Mark breath out a relief, thinking it was over as I grabbed his sides and flip his big body over so he was on his stomach as I hear Mark cry out in agony at the movement. I look down at Marks ass hole that was ripped with blood oozing out of it and tears come full force at what I've done down my face of shame and guilt as I realized I have become the very two monsters (Dwayne) and (Brock) that do this to me everyday with no remorse and now I'm doing this to Mark for revenge that should have never happened as he apologized and I took it to far to this. I jump off Mark as I look over to see he's unconscious from the loss of blood and the pain and I undo the cuffs releasing him as his unconscious body falls on the floor to his stomach.

I start to feel sick running to the bathroom I get on my knees vomiting in the toilet of my guilt that's eating me up. I start to shake uncontrollably as more tears run down my face and I rock myself back and forth in complete brake down mode. I hear the door to the hotel open and voices ringing of laughter with Randy, Cody and Ted as they walk in but I hear them stop and I know they have spotted a unconscious naked Mark on the floor with blood coming out of him. I look down at my deflated dick full of Marks blood on it and start to freak out as I see a wash cloth handing beside me I grab it and start to rub my dick free from the blood but I hear gasps over me and look up from my sitting position on the floor of the bathroom to see a frightened Randy, Cody and Ted as they are starring at my bloody dick and hands as tears start to run down my face more and I'm scared. "John what happened?" I hear Cody ask shakily as Randy leans down first to my level on the floor taking my face in his hands as I look deep into his stormy blue eyes searching for disgust but all I really see in pity and it makes me angry for some reason as I shove his hands from my face making him look at me in surprise.

"why did you do this to me Randy?" I ask with no emotions as I'm starting to feel dead inside for what I have done. "excuse me John what are you talking about Randy didn't do anything to you and sure as hell didn't make you do that!" Ted says forcefully as he points to Marks dead weight on the floor still. "John what did I make you do?" Randy asks confused "you let Mark in here you let him be around me in my most vulnerable time and then you weren't even around to protect me if he tried something you have no idea what that mans capable of Mark hurt me long ago and you let him stay with me how could you I trusted you again and you failed me twice I don't want anything to do with you ever again" I say in complete anger as I see Tears running down Randy's face. "John I just thought you wanted to discuss your problems together work out whatever it is you needed to talk about I didn't think that it was a big deal I'm sorry I really am I didn't mean to hurt your trust that wasn't my intentions at all please don't leave me not again!" I hear Randy beg as he holds onto my naked sweaty shoulder but I shrug him off standing up on shaky legs as I walk between Ted and Cody with tears in there eyes as well for me not to leave as I kiss both of there fore heads before walking out over to my scattered clothes on the floor pulling them on and I look everywhere but at Marks still unconscious naked body as I grab my duffle bag walking out the front door not looking back even though I really didn't want to go but I also knew Brock and Dwayne are waiting for me and I am accepting my fate as there slave for punishment of my own for raping Mark Calloway.

I walk to room 225 and knock as I see the door fling right open to see very naked sweaty Brock and Dwayne aroused with blown dark lusty eyes starring me up and down with the lick or there lips as I feel there hands drag me in my fate for the rest of my life….

**WOW DO YOU THINK JOHN WAS IN THE RIGHT TO DO WHAT HE DID TO MARK OR DID MARK EVEN DESERVE IT AT ALL CONSIDERING HE APPOLIJIZED TO JOHN BEFORE IT HAPPENED?**

**AND DID YOU THINK RANDY WAS IN THE RIGHT TO PUT MARK IN THE ROOM WITH JOHN IN THE FIRST PLACE TO GET HIM WHERE HE ENDED UP MAKING JOHN SNAP?**

**ALSO DID JOHN DESERVE TO BE ANGRY AT RANDYS MISUNDERSTANDING OR SHOULD HE HAVE FORGAVE RANDY?**

**AND WHERE IS WADE IN ALL THIS IS HE NOT WORRIED WHERE HIS JOHN IS? WE SHALL SEE…**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N : A iN THIS CHAPTER NEAR THE END HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

I set on the gyms practice mats floor with my knees up to my chest putting pressure on them exercising for Raw tonight. I lean forward a bit as I feel a pair of rough hands invade my smooth tan muscled back rubbing it making shivers go up my spine as I know its Brock Lesnar behind me. Ever since that night I raped Mark rumors have spread like wild flower in the locker rooms on who did it and why I'm with Brock Lesnar now as Brock has been telling everyone proudly and arrogantly that we are dating again and that I'm his and no one is aloud to touch me. Paul Heyman has been my guard ever since making sure no one touches me as well, but usually when Brocks not looking Paul tries some not so nice things on me like touching my thighs or feeling me up in the showers and occasionally he will sneak in Brock and my hotel room when Brock is out and Dwayne is busy at work and push me into bed as he try things on me that want to make me puke.

I automatically leaned my head back against Brocks thigh making Brock pleased as he was sitting on a weight bench petting my head like a dog. "did you sleep well last night baby?" I hear Brock ask me gruffly as I remember all to well of last night he's talking about to make him think of that in the first place. Brock and Dwayne both had me tied to a bed naked and helpless as they went shopping for sex toys before Raw a couple of nights back to use on me as they used everyone of them last night and then they double penetrated me just for the big finish they called it. I feel tears coming just thinking about all that pain I endured last night but try to hold it in so Brock won't punish me as I plaster a fake smile on my lips as I look up at Brock from down on the floor at his feet to answer him the sweetest way I can. "you know big daddy I had a great time and I want to do it again all over just for you and daddy Dwayne" I say seductively as I turn on my knees now between Brocks opened legs feeling Brock up just the way he likes it as I call him and Dwayne big daddy and daddy the names they wish me to call them from now on.

Brock leans into my naked sweaty neck from exercising smelling my scent as I hear him grunt in pleasure from my hands messaging his muscled sore stomach. "Oh God John you can make a man go weak by your hot sexy fine ass touch" Brock growls in pleasure as his hands latch onto my big bubbly round ass cheeks pulling my body closer to him grinding a little like a animal in heat. I try to make Brock even more happy as I throw my muscled arms around his strong neck joining in the grinding giving him a show as I lean my head back a bit letting Brock nibble on my Adams apple not caring if that our co workers are in here as well witnessing Brock and my sexual act on his part pleasure.

Brock was about to move a hand down the front of my cream colored shorts till I grab a hold of his wrist to stop him before he forces me to have sex with him in front of all our co workers here on the gym floor. He leans back a bit with anger in his eyes as I swallow in fear at what he's going to do next but I was hoping Brock wouldn't be as stupid as he looks to try to rape me and exposing all the secret rough sexual hurtful acts he and Dwayne does to me in front of all our WWE co workers and friends. I look over Brock big shoulders at all the stares we created from our grunting and grinding stunt and saw Triple H and Shawn Michaels looking at me in pity and fatherly wanting to protect me but can't , I look over to my left to see Cm Punk, Miz, Alberto with Ricardo wiping his tired face with a hand towel and Sheamus at the tread mills starring and whispering probably about Brock and I as I look on and see Cody, Ted and Randy with Wade Barrett at the weights lifting and my eyes collide with Randy's and Wades the most as I see them both starring on in jealousy and anger at Brocks back. I look back down at Brock and see his blown lust filled baby blue eyes with his visible hard on tent in his red and black MMA shorts he wears to the ring and I feel Brock grab a hold of me again pressing his lips near my ear seething quietly "you are going to pay for this later John for stopping me do you understand me baby boy?" I nod with trembling lips as I loose all strength from Brocks hard pressured grip on my arms as he licks the side of my neck before throwing me to the floor again landing on my stomach in a pained grunt.

Tears well up in my eyes once more but I don't let them spill as I hear Brock get up from on the bench behind me gathering his things walking out the gym doors with Paul Heyman flanking his left side. I sigh in relief he's gone I get up from my spot from being shoved down and smooth out my pants as I see Wade and Randy walk up to me on either side starring down at me in sadness at what they just witnessed. "John you need to get away from him come back with me and I can protect you" I look up at Wades towering 6'7 inches body into his beautiful grey eyes with his soft perfect black beard and mustach that I love so much to wake up to with him rubbing his facial haired chin over mine in affection. "Wade no one can protect me at the moment not even you have no idea what Brock is capable of specially with the people he is associated with to get him where he is today." I say in a depressing manner as I think of Dwayne being that person Brock is associated with being in power to get Brock and himself whatever they want and right now that being me in there bed.

"I might not like Wade here all that much but I would rather have him and myself working together to keep the man we love safe then have that monster Brock keep having his way with you" Randy says in his deep assertive voice as he grabs a hold of me and for the first time since 2002 when Randy and I first had sex together he kisses me with as much passion and feeling and beauty as I feel when I'm with Wade. This time I don't fight Randy away this time I let Randy take control over my body and emotions as I feel Randy thrust his tongue inside my mouth as we make out in front of everyone in the gym and I wrap my arms around his neck feeling the stubble of his handsome dark cleanly shaven beard against my arms. We finally pull apart panting as I look up at Randy's tall tanned figure into his piercing blue eyes as he smirks at me pulling me closer till his lips are inches from my ear "I love you John Cena and I have always loved you please love me back?" I hear say in a desperate begging voice as he steps back from my body turning and walking out the door with Cody and Ted following right behind making me breathless at Randy's confession.

I feel arms wrap around my mid section from behind as I feel light kisses on my neck and I know its Wade because of the feel of his soft beard against my skin. I look around to see everyone in the gym with us are smiling at the cute scene and going back to the work outs trying to ignore Wades and Randy's plus my loving act. I moan quietly as I feel Wade go down to my neck sucking a little but not enough to give me a hicky but enough to bring a little pleasure. "Randy might love you but I am in love you just as much maybe even more baby and I promise to help you get out of this stupid Brock Lesnar situation as much as possible baby I promise your mine and you know what I don't mind sharing you with Randy if that's what's going to make my man happy ok?" I blush and giggle a bit at Wades way of sincerity and cheering me up with what Brock did to me awhile ago and I look over to see Triple H and Shawn both wink at me in approval of Wade.

ATTACKED IN LOCKER ROOM SHOWERS

I walk over to my locker room shower stall and crank the hot water as far as it would go so I can scrub off the feel of Brock all over me as I want to scrub my skin until it is raw and feel new again. The water finally heated up to the temperature of scolding with steam everywhere just the way I wanted it. I took a moment to examine myself in my huge private mirror over the marble sink. I looked like hell my eyes were a little bloodshot and dark underneath from my lack of sleep and my cheeks were hollowed a little as I was losing weight from losing my appetite by throwing up all the time from my pain that Brock and Dwayne inflict on me.

I sighed as I wasn't graced with Randy's or Wade's looks that was for sure Wade or Randy had that kind of ruggedness that drove anyone crazy and I always envied them for it as I am always clean shaven with little boy looks as they look like pure tan muscled men with very sexy tattoos that turn me on the most. They always looked good No matter if it was first thing in the morning, the middle of the night, or in the midst of a drunken stupor, Wade and Randy are always hot men. I come back to reality and my reflection is obscured by steam that rolling out of the stall. I peel off my tan ring shorts and briefs climbing into the near scalding shower I stand directly under the spray, letting the water cascade down my face and strong back as It feel so good to be getting clean again and not feeling used all the time. I reach over to the shampoo I placed here earlier as I filled my hand with coconut, vanilla scented shampoo while lathering up my short hair to at least let it smell good. I shut my eyes massaging my scalp thoroughly when I hear the locker room door open and close and my heart speeds up a bit. "Brock? Is that you?"

No response. I open my eyes, straining to see through the steam and shower door. It really didn't help when the shampoo ran down into my eyes and started burning. "Fuck," I muttered in agony, shutting my eyes and turning my face back into the spray. "If you were trying to sneak up on me, it didn't work Brock" I say nervously "Get those clothes off and get in here with me if you want me baby" I say trying to act calm but I can't see with the shampoo still burning my eyes. After a few moments I hear footsteps come in behind me as I keep my face in the spray and my back to Brock in anticipation of what he might do to me since he was mad at me for stopping him earlier. I can feel wet skin pressed against my naked hot back and he's so close I can feel his heavy breathing on my neck making me tense a little in fear for what's next. I feel fingers finally touch me and I get confused at how gentle they are so far and Brock is never gentle he always just goes straight for what he wants "Brock is that really you?" I ask getting more scared that he's not responding as all I got in response is fingers tracing ever so lightly down my spine making me shiver despite the hotness of the shower water. I had enough of this no responses as I turn slowly to face away from the spray opening my eyes looking straight ahead and who I find in front of me is defiantly not Brock Lesnar as I gasp in fear. A very naked huge RyBack stands there breathing heavily licking his lips starring at my naked wet body up and down I start to shiver in complete fear not knowing what to do with RyBack looking at me so intently as I see no way out and I'm trapped between the shower wall and RyBack.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I snarl at RyBack trying to sound brave and that I'm not liking his presence in my private locker room in my shower with me. I watch RyBack's facial expressions change into different ones as he try's to process my distain for him right now here in my private locker room uninvited. "You invited me in." RyBack finally says in his deep rumbling intimidating voice as he moves closer to my body I move back a bit spitting out my next words in anger "I thought you were Brock Lesnar in here with me not you! " I snap again trying to cover my private parts from RyBacks vision but failing miserably. RyBack takes a step closer and I try to move away, but there was nowhere to go as my back collides painfully against the shower knobs already as I deep down right now wish Brock Lesnar would come in here to save me from this creep.

RyBack could see John Cena was terrified His eyes were wide and darting and his breathing had become much faster and labored as RyBack licks his lips. In RyBack's mind Cena was damn irresistible when he was scared as RyBack has always wanted a piece of the golden boy himself but he knew all about the Dwayne and Brock obsession over John themselves so RyBack waited all the way till now for his turn to get John alone. He took a step closer and placed his hand on John's powerful hip moving closer sniffing John's beautiful scent of coconut and vanilla. "I can smell the fear off RyBack purrs in pleasure while grinning evilly "Fear and vanilla a great combination." John made a bold move for the door but RyBack had different plans as he grabs John's wrist painfully "What? Am I not a good enough for you am I not as good as Brocky?" RyBack says mockingly as he pulls John closer. "I'm probably just as big as big Brock" RyBack drawls, pulling John's hand down onto his cock. "Maybe even bigger" RyBack says with intensions as John looks up at him in terror.

John tries to rip his hand away, but RyBack grabs the other wrist pinning both John's arms against the shower wall above his head making John struggle to get away but no avail since RyBack is much stronger. "Just let me have this," RyBack purrs brushing his lips against John's ear licking the shell making John's breath hitch as tears start fall in his predicament. "This is all I want." RyBack grunts out in pleasure at feeling Johns naked body underneath his. John tries turning his head as far away as possible in disgust "You make me sick!," John spits out in anger and fear. RyBack gets anger at John's struggle to submit as he pulls John in front the front of the shower slamming him face first against the tiled wall, keeping one hand clamped tight on the back of John's neck making John squirm even harder. 'Well, that wasn't very nice at all," RyBack crooned, pressing himself against John's back. "This could go real smooth Cena but you just don't seem to want to cooperate." John continued to fight under RyBack's grip hoping to be let go or someone come in and save him. RyBack can't resist John as begins to plant light kisses across John's shoulders, feeling himself grow stiffer. RyBack moans in pleasure into John's back as He began to rock his hips until he felt his cock slide up between John's ass cheeks making John cry out in fear.

Suddenly everything stopped as Ryback and John hear a knock at the locker room door "John after your done with your shower Dwayne wishes for you to come to his office please" John hear one of the travel agents say from the other side as John answers as calm as he can "Be right out I'm almost done!" John says as he feels RyBack let go easily on his arms making John fall to the floor in a heap of crying mess. "I am not even close done with you so get that out of your head that your free because your damn sure aren't getting away from me!" I hear Brock say over me as my heart rases so fast I think its about to explode…..

HMMMM…. SO IT LOOKS LIKE RYBACK IN BACK IN THE STORY FROM THE BEGINNING OF WHEN DWAYNE ORDERED HIM TO BE JOHNS ROOKIE. DO YOU THINK BROCK AND DWAYNE WILL BE TICKED ABOUT RYBACK TRYING TO MOVE IN ON THERE SO CALLED PROPERY…


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N : This chapter is a couple days later hope you like it I'm kind of having author blocks on both Better then the Devil and this story so if you have any ideas please help me lol…..**

**OH AND ALSO CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY (YOU DREAM MY OBSESSION) I'M HOPING YOU GUYS WILL REVIEW AND SEE WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT…..**

**JOHN POV…..**

I wake up the next morning with the worst headache I'd ever had. my ears buzzed and I felt extremely groggy and light headed I appreciated how dark the room was as I never really liked the light which was good for me now. I sighed as I turn over onto my stomach, eyes still closed. What a night. What even happened? I ask myself as I don't even remember getting drunk. I do though remember going out with a bunch of my Co worker friends to a bar after Raw and dancing with a guy I don't even remember who out on the dance floor but everything after that was a blur. How did I get to my hotel room anyway? I opened my eyes and groaned. Even with dark curtains it was too bright. I close my eyes again. It was still early so I don't have to worry about getting up right now to catch my flight for a couple of meetings and interviews in a couple of hours. So I shut my eyes thinking a little bit of sleep would help me feel better.

I shifted my position and was leaning over onto my back when I felt my back collide with something hard behind me. I opened my eyes in confusion and was about to turn around when I heard something move behind me. I listened and heard a man... sighing in his sleep. I went back to laying on my stomach. What was a guy doing in my hotel bed? Then I got brave and looked under the blankets. I wasn't wearing anything. Realization hit me like a lightning bolt and I clutched the blankets close to my body. This couldn't be happening. Yes, I wanted to take the stress of Brock and Dwayne was giving me away but I didn't want it to go this far. Who was the guy? How did I actually meet him? Millions of questions flew through my brain in only a span of four seconds. I couldn't bring myself to look at whoever was in the bed with me.

I wasn't sure if I would like what was there or even if this was my hotel room or not it could be his. What if it was some ugly old perv fan that wanted to take what he wanted so he can post on the internet he got to sleep with the famous John Cena? Or a freaking teenager? What if... I forced myself to stop thinking about it but I still couldn't control my adrenaline as it hit the roof. Brock and Dwayne are going to kill me if they find out.

All thoughts stopped as I heard the person move behind me again. He was awake. I felt my heart rate elevate as I forced myself to close my eyes. Maybe he was the type of guy who did one night stands and would just leave and I would never have to see or deal with him again. But no I wasn't that lucky. I heard him yawn and shift his position as the whole bed shook with his movements making me think this man is just as big as me. I almost jumped when I felt someone's fingers stroke the bare skin on my back as I told myself to be quiet and pretend to be asleep. Maybe he would go away if I never woke up. The mans fingers gently brushed the side of my face and over to the other side of my head, face, neck, back, and shoulders. I started to panic when I felt his lips against my cool skin as he made a trail of kisses from my bare shoulder to my neck where he leaned over and buried his face. I had to admit, it felt good and against my will I found myself stretching my neck in order to give him better access. After satisfying himself with my neck he moved down to my shoulder and my back, kissing, sucking and making love bites. I felt him pull the blanket down to expose more of my back. I was thinking I might have to wake up if I don't want to be seen naked by this stranger... even though he saw it all the night before. I was one hundred percent sure when I felt his hand under the blanket grab hold of my bare leg and slide up my hip. Before he could reach anywhere else I jumped and opened my eyes shocked to find it is Randy Orton in bed with me as he continued his exploration up the curve of my waist and to my back.

"Good morning." He said as his lips went back to kissing my shoulder. "Randy what are you doing here?" I exclaimed pulling the blanket up to cover my body and turning onto my back so I could get a good look at him. my jaw dropped when I saw him. He was the most beautiful, sexiest thing on the planet as this is the first time I have ever been with Randy in any such sexual way that I can actually remember the next day. or even really paid attention to his sexiness sober. He laid across from me with his left elbow keeping his upper body propped up like a male model. His dark brown beard and short hair looked a little rugged and dark. The white hotel blankets were only pulled up to his waist, exposing and complimenting his dark tattooed muscular arms and torso. I stared at him putting together all the things I wanted in a guy. Dark, muscular, good looking, nice smile... he fit really well but so does Wade the other man I'm in love with. The only thing off was the expression on Randy's face. Confusion.

"What do you mean why am I here you invited me?'" He asked then paused, studying my face intently. "Wait... you don't remember?" I stared at him a little harder. Randy turned away from me and bent over the bed, grabbing something off the floor. Turning back he put on my navy blue and yellow you can't see me hat and stared at me expectantly. It clicked in my brain that I put that hat on him and He was the dance from the night before. He must have noticed the realization in my eyes because he gave me a sexy smile before tossing the hat onto the floor again. I felt shy all of a sudden as my face goes beat red at Randy's special attention on my body. Randy turned back and leaned closer to me locking his lips onto my neck again. I squeaked and pushed him away, pulling the blankets over myself again. "What's up with you?" He asked then smirked as I felt his soft tan hand under the blankets slide up my hip. "Shy?" he asks me as I squeak again and tried to get him off or myself away at all cost but I felt his arm snake around my waist and he was on top of my, waist between my legs as I was silenced entirely when he moved his hips slightly, rubbing his member against my cock.

I groaned at the feeling of having a naked Randy on top of me, pleasuring my desires but I also felt like my face was going to explode. The heat of embarrassment and humiliation and nervousness coursed through my system like I was a virgin all over again. Both Randy and I was on my hotel bed... naked... in a very awkward position but for some reason Randy makes me feel young and new to sex all over again and it feels good. He bent down and took her lips in his, interpreting her expression totally wrong. As soon as his lips touched mine I started seeing flash backs of the night before and I started to get shy again for some reason pulling my head away from him as he pulled away only to grab my wrists and pin them above my head as we stared at each other what seemed like forever. I remembered that look. Lustful as Randy bends down and took my lips again and this time I couldn't help but close my eyes. His kisses were intoxicating. His lips left tingles as he travels down my neck where he found my spot that turns me into goo and started sucking and nibbling on it. over my head Randy slides his hands up my arms and clutch my hands, entwining our fingers together as I start to breath heavy from the treatment and I could feel myself giving up fully to him. It felt so good. I wanted it and I was under Randy's power now under his control to do as he pleases to me as he nibbles at my lips. And just as we start to get into it we both jumped as my cell phone starts singing (Casual sex by Darkest Days) and I kind of blush as it describes the situation I'm in.

Randy was surprised I was able to push him off as I lean over the edge of the bed and dug through my bag trying to find my phone. Thank the lord for mobile devices that provide perfect distractions. I fished out my cell phone and saw that it was Dwayne and I roll my eyes. "big daddy what's wrong?" I ask innocently after hitting the green button and holding the device to my ear. "John? What happened? Where have you been why didn't you come to the hotel last night your daddies where waiting on you and we needed stress to relieve!?" "Do you know how long I've been trying to get a hold of you?" "Oh... that..." I stammered as the Randy inched behind me and started sucking on my neck and bit on my earlobe again and I shivered. "W-well, I g-guess I'm just not cut out for ba-rr-s after all last night so iii leefttt." As I stuttered in bliss as I tried to answer the questions Dwayne demanded, throwing question after question at me. And I thanked God for Randy right now to get me away from having to service them last night but I also cursed him for getting me into even more trouble when I get back. "I'm sorry daddy I stayed at a friends place last night I wasn't feeling good." I lie as I hear Dwayne take a deep breath trying to calm himself as I know he's getting angry and unlike Brock he knows how to calm himself when needed. "Okay... Fine but I want you to come to my office when you get to the arena ok?" Dwayne says as I swallow and reply yes as we hang up and let out the moan that I had been trying to get out while I was on the phone with Dwayne. As Randy continued to devour my skin and play with my nipples making them hard as nubs as I lamely try to convince myself to stop him so I can leave to go to Dwayne's office as fast as I can.

"W-wait!" I finally gasped pushing him away as he looked down at me in his lust filled eyes. "Seriously, tell me about what happened last night!" I ask not remembering of asking Randy to my hotel room. As he sighs. "Okay you were so drunk that men started to surround you so they could take advantage of your ass and well I couldn't just set there and let them Rape you in an alleyway with you being so vulnerable I stepped in and pretended to be your boyfriend and told them to back off as we danced with each other on the dance floor, then I brought you back to your hotel room here and I was putting you down for bed when you pulled me down on top of you and the next thing I knew we were kissing and stripping and then I fucked you." He says seductively as he inches closer, biting his lip. "But you were the one screaming and begging me to." Randy adds cockily making me be defiant "Psh I never beg for sex." I say making him smirk at my lame argument. "You did last night. You were screaming begging me saying, 'Oh , Randy harder!' And I obliged you." He said keeping his voice to a low murmur. His fingers slid up my neck as he stares at me longingly. "In case you never remember it though, I just wanted to let you know that it was amazing I have never felt so alive with someone then I did you last night." I stare at him blankly. "It was the hottest sex I've ever had." Randy continues. "I mean you were so tight I could hardly move." "Okay, stop!" I exclaimed feeling my face go red again. "I get the picture." Randy smiles leaning closer. "I could refresh your memory John." He said scraping his teeth against my neck. I feel myself shiver at the touch and forced myself to push him away. "No th-thanks. Last night was enough." Randy's smile never wavered as he continued to stare at me He was still reclining on his side and I couldn't help but think about how tasty he looked. I looked down at my hands nervously.

Randy was still watching me when I glanced up. He looked amused and... Dangerous as I felt like he was going to jump me any second. I fiddled with the blankets, trying to make sure they covered enough of my body. "So..." I mumbled. "So..." He replied smiling again. Now he was just being cruel. He knew how awkward this was for me and he liked seeing me so nervous. I look at him in a glare "you know this is hard on me I'm not used to bringing home men when I'm drunk I'm usually very sober ok" I say trying to prosuade Randy to leave so I can get ready in peace for once to get to the arena and get what ever Dwayne wants me for over with. Randy smirks big as he leans back "nah I think I'm going to stay with you for awhile" he says in a shrug as I look even more in a glare "you cant stay with me I have to much stuff to do today and even though its your day off you have to spend it with someone else I have to be with Brock." I say making him flinch in anger at the name for a minute before composing himself. "look if I tell you I remember some of last night will you leave?" I ask hoping he will say yes "Which parts do you remember? Undressing me? Or begging me to get inside you after I ate up your- a.."

"Stop it!" I yell covering my ears as flashbacks from the night before kept running through my brain.

I snapped pulling away from him but on the inside I wanted him more but I cant keep getting myself involved with so many men. "you remember what I told you a couple of days ago at the gym that I would share you with Wade the offer still stands" Randy says as I sat up from bed scanning the room trying to see if my clothes were near enough for me to grab and put on under the "..." I rolled my eyes and sighed in disbelief. "Seriously, what do you want from me?" "Your body... Again and your beautiful heart I'm in love with you I always have been." He said without hesitation. "Sorry, your just so tasty." He says gazing at me hungrily and bit his lower lip. "I want to touch your skin." He said sitting up next to me. "Bite your lips and neck. Hear you moan and scream." He smiled as his fingers reached my chin and slid down my neck to where I had the blankets pulled up, covering my Pecs. I shivered at the feel of his large fingers against my warm skin. And I stared at him almost longingly. His voice was so hypnotizing, especially when he talked about... bad things he wanted to do to me. I knew he was pulling me in as I knew I wouldn't be able to resist and I also knew deep down I wouldn't regret it... and I couldn't stop myself now. Randy leaned forward, capturing my lips in a kiss and I surrendered myself to him again….

**WOW RANDY REALLY HAD JOHN GOING THERE GOSH RANDY IS SEXY WHEN HE WANTS TO BE LOL…..**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N : JOHN SHOWS DWAYNE THAT HE CAN TAKE CHARGE JUST AS GOOD AND STILL GIVE HIM THE PLEASURE HE DESIRES**

…

**JOHN POV )) ….**

**Flashback**

Soon Brock calmed down, and released my head from his grasp. "Lick my cock clean, and lick my balls clean of your drool and my cum." I leaned down and licked, licked his cock, licked his balls, licked them clean of our juices. I was about to stand when Brock pushes me back down onto the floor kneeling in front of his naked body "Not so fast beautiful, you need to be punished for that little stunt you played in the gym a few days ago." Brock demands as I sigh I was hoping he forgot all about that as he leans in closer "Start by kissing and licking my feet." Brock growls as I feel humiliated and I knelt down and kissed his foot. I kissed both feet and then started licking them. I licked and took his toes into my mouth and bathed them. Sucked his toes like they were small cocks, sucking, pleasing him and debasing me. But I had no will of my own as this was only the beginning to a very hard punishment.

**PRESENT TIME**

After that day Randy had his way with me I went to my hotel room for a nice relaxing sleep but all I got in return was A huge naked Brock Lesnar setting comfortably on the couch jerking off furiously to a BDSM sex gay porn movie as I entered the room. Brock had me everyway possible position yesterday tying me to the bed forcing himself on me pounding into me like his life depended on it. I have never been punished as hard and brutal as Brock did that day and now I'm kind of paying for it for limping as I try to walk to Dwayne personal GM office as every WWE employee and superstar went either to there hotels or out to have a couple drinks at a local bar.

I walk into Dwayne office as I see him hunched over his big oak desk with piles of paper work and a bottle of bear beside him. "Dwayne?" I hesitantly say trying to get his attention as I walk a little closer around his desk till I'm right in front of him. Dwayne looks up from his work as I look down to the floor in respect for my master as Dwayne smirks pushing me down gently to the floor as I kneel between his legs just where he wants me.

I ran my hands up Dwayne's thighs as I feel him shiver under my touch and we stare at each other in lust more him then me as I was just acting the part as I already knew what he wanted. I undid his dark dress pants as I pulled down both his pants and blue boxers as his rock hard 9" cock sprang free hitting me in the face. In one go I take all the way to the base sucking his cock very hard cock that kind of twitches at my tight heated mouth. He threw his tie was over his shoulder as he unbuttoned his white dress shirt all the way, exposing his hard muscled Samoan tanned chest and six pack abs. He held my head down and groaned, gritting his teeth in pleasure. I moaned real pretty for him making myself sound as slutty as I can for him loudly with my lips wrapped around his pole and looked up at him, growing hornier and hornier as the head of his cock hit the back of my throat but it was nothing as good as Wade's or Randy's cocks but it was better then Brocks. "Oh yeah," he muttered, in bliss as he ran his hands through my short hair. I took my mouth off his cock and started jerking it with both hands. "I love sucking your cock, Daddy Dwayne," I lie breathlessly trying as best as I could to get him all worked up "it makes me so horny." I say as I see Dwayne look down at me in lust "Does it pretty?" he asks, shoving his dick back down my throat. "Mm hmm," I replied, and slurped on his fat cock some more, rubbing his balls. "What do you like about it?" Dwayne questions, grinning down at me.

I drew away again and stroked him slowly. "I just love to please you." He smiled slightly at this. "Is that right?" he asked. I nodded, hoping he'd get my hint that I wanted him to fuck me so I can keep him in a good mood. Instead, I stroked his fat cock and looked up at him knowingly. "You really want to please me?" he questioned. "Turn around and show me that ass. Pull your pants down." I turned around nervously, on all fours in front of him. After I pulled down my pants showing my round tight ass. Dwayne lowered his desk chair and lined his cock up with my hole. "Damn, that looks nice," he commented. "I'll bet you want this fat cock in your ass for me, huh?" Dwayne asks moaning a little "Yeah," I moaned too, backing up against him. "Not so fast," he said, and reached for the lube in his desk. He lubed up his rock hard dick and poured some onto my ass hole, which was quivering at this point. "Ready?" he asked. "Yes daddy give it to me." I say in the most sluttish manner possible.

"You know John I almost believe you want this I mean you really sound like a true lover to bad your trying to play me" Dwayne says sadistically and it makes me tremble in fear that he's caught me. I feel his hands float all over my skin as my breath labors feeling as if I'm having a heart attack. "Please daddy I do want it I love you Dwayne" I shout now as panic is taking over and my hands grip the side of the desk shakily.

I feel Dwayne stand up and I hear the fabric of his dress pants hit the floor as Dwayne towers over me intimidating. Tears start to run down my face as I know what's going to happen next "Oh stop you're fucking crying and take it like a man, you are such a princess" Dwayne screams at me in rage as I feel Dwayne's finger nails start imprint into my skin he's pressing so hard. I lean forward trying to get away from Dwayne's rough grip but he presses tighter and I know this is another bruise to add on to the ones Brock gave me yesterday. I try to move my head to look around at him but he pushes my head down against the desk with a thud making me cry out in pain. "please let me pleasure you I'm sorry I will never say another word just please don't hurt me" I beg hoping Dwayne will have mercy for once but all Dwayne does is let out an evil chuckle. "why would I do that? You're easy to dominate as its very fun and you never put up a fight your weak" Dwayne hisses in my ear as making me squeak in fear. I feel Dwayne line up his engorged cock at my entrance and forcefully enters me. "AAAAHHHHH" I scream out in pain as I sob. "Shut your big mouth and take it like a man" Dwayne growls again "huh John why you crying now you said you wanted to pleasure me so fucking pleasure me!" he screams at me as Dwayne was furiously pumping in and out of me "god damn you have a nice ass I am never letting you go you will be mine forever princess" Dwayne moaned. I was bleeding at this point as I passed out as Dwayne came inside me all the way to the rim; pulling out Dwayne wipes hiself of cum and my blood off of his penis before getting dressed. "You better be cleaned up and at our hotel room with Brock waiting for me by the time I get there Princess" Dwayne leans over whispering in my ear menacingly. With that being said Dwayne grabs his phone hotel card and keys and left leaving me in a heap on his desk still bent over staring off into space as I feel empty inside.

**WOW POOR JOHN FIRST HE GETS RAPED BY BROCK THE DAY BEFORE AND NOW THIS WITH DWAYNE GOSH HE'S TAKING THIS HARD….**.


End file.
